


Call Me Hyung

by Knaija



Series: All About the Drama (Cross Pairings) [3]
Category: Infinite (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crushes, Jealousy, Jimin and Sunggyu really don't mind, M/M, M/M/M/M, Multi, Polyamory, drama-form, non-con, this all started at ISAC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/Knaija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoongi and Woohyun like each other but are already in relationships with other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my break into the world of BTS
> 
> Please be kind.

EXT: ISAC – STADIUM – AFTERNOON

_Sunggyu is reclined on a collapsible chair, under an umbrella he recently bullied off of Dongwoo. His legs are stretched in front of him with one hand flung over his fore head and another hand fanning himself with a Hoya-fan. Woohyun is sitting on the grass with his back against the leg of the chair Sunggyu is sitting on. Woohyun is looking right ahead, a few meters away, BTS members are playing with Seventeen. Standing off to side, away from their chaotic members, Jimin is talking to Yoongi. Woohyun watches the pair and every few seconds, Woohyun would look away and sigh, causing Sunggyu to look at the back of his head in anger or roll his eyes._

**WOOHYUN**

Hyung-

**SUNGGYU**

_(Cuts in)_

I don’t want to hear it, Woohyun.

**WOOHYUN**

But-

**SUNGGYU**

Shut it!

_Woohyun pouts and goes back to staring. Soon, he starts to beat at his thighs with his hands as he folds his legs and bounces his knees. Sunggyu sighs in defeat._

**SUNGGYU**

I don’t understand why you won’t just go talk to him.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Whines)_

Hyung…

**SUNGGYU**

Please stop trying to manipulate me.

**WOOHYUN**

Just come with me.

**SUNGGYU**

I don’t want to go with you to flirt with hoobaes.

_Sunggyu switches the fan to his other hand. Woohyun frowns. This time, when he looks up, Yoongi is looking back at him. Woohyun blinks as he cocks his head at him. Yoongi blushes and looks away. Woohyun’s eyes widen in surprise._

**WOOHYUN**

_(Whispers)_

Hyung, he just looked at me.

_Sunggyu continues to fan himself as he ignores Woohyun. Woohyun gets to his knees as he turns around and shakes Sunggyu’s legs._

**WOOHYUN**

_(Whispers)_

Did you hear me? He just looked at me, looked away _and_ blushed. ( _Smiles and nods_ ) He likes me.

_Sunggyu sighs and stops fanning as he looks at Woohyun._

**SUNGGYU**

You have your green light. I don’t know what’s stopping you.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Whispers)_

You are.

**SUNGGYU**

Why are you whispering?

_Woohyun braves a look back as Sunggyu looks as well and they both catch Yoongi watching again. This time, when he sees Sunggyu has seen him too, Yoongi looks scared. He bows at them before he looks away._

**WOOHYUN**

_(Pouts)_

You’re scaring him.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Weary)_

I’m really not trying to.

**WOOHYUN**

Why won’t you stop being so difficult?

**SUNGGYU**

Because you’re enough for me.

_Sunggyu closes his eyes and continues fanning himself. Woohyun turns red as he struggles not to smile. He fails and a shy smile appears on his face. He sits back on the ground, pulling at the leg of his sweats._

**SUNGGYU**

I’ve told you before, Hyunie. I really don’t mind. If you want to go have fun, I’m cool with it.

**WOOHYUN**

I’d like you to come this time.

_Sunggyu sits up._

**SUNGGYU**

I know why you want me to come.

**WOOHYUN**

I don’t know what you’re talking about.

_Sunggyu shakes his head fondly at Woohyun who is now picking at the grass._

**SUNGGYU**

You’re hoping I’d join your three-way and see you top someone else and then I might be persuaded to let you-

**WOOHYUN**

Hyung, you need to stop reading all my actions as manipulation.

**SUNGGYU**

Then go and ask out the poor boy… set him free from frustration.

_After a long minute of silence, Woohyun gets up and walks over to where Yoongi and Jimin are standing. Woohyun sees Yoongi watch him. Then Yoongi tilts his head as he looks behind Woohyun at Sunggyu in worry. When Woohyun finally makes it to him, Jimin and Yoongi bow at Woohyun as Jimin smiles and saunters away._

**YOONGI**

_(Smiles)_

Sunbae.

**WOOHYUN**

Hyung. You should call me hyung.


	2. Chapter 2

INT: BTS’ DORM – YOONGI’S ROOM – NIGHT

_Jimin is lying on his stomach in nothing but a white towel as Yoongi sits on his ass, astride, as he kneads at Jimin’s flesh, causing Jimin to moan and grunt in pleasure._

**JIMIN**

And what else did he say?

_Yoongi deadpans. He balls his fist in silent anger and makes to punch Jimin on the back but he stops a few inches shy of Jimin’s skin. He purses his lips and frowns._

**YOONGI**

It’s none of your business. I don’t even know why I’m-

_Jimin moans._

**YOONGI**

-telling you anything.

JIMIN

I just want details. Talk to me. _(Jimin freezes)_ Is this how you’re going to be?

**YOONGI**

How?

**JIMIN**

When you go on your first date-

**YOONGI**

_(Cuts in)_

It’s not a date.

**JIMIN**

_(Continues)_

When you go on your first date, are you going to hide shit from me?

**YOONGI**

_(Frowns)_

Don’t make it sound like that. I’m not a very open person.

**JIMIN**

Well, you have to tell me. I’m your boyfriend.

**YOONGI**

_(Angry)_

Well, then act like it.

_Jimin stops smiling as he freezes again, blinking in worry. Yoongi pushes off of Jimin and gets off the bed as he paces from one wall to the other. Jimin turns around and sits up, bowing meekly the way he does when Yoongi gets antsy. Just like he is at the moment._

**JIMIN**

_(Quietly)_

I’m sorry.

_Yoongi stops and looks at Jimin. He sighs and walks back to the bed where he climbs back on and holds both of Jimin’s hands in his own. Jimin is already looking like he wants to cry._

**YOONGI**

I’m not angry.

**JIMIN**

_(Pouts)_

Then why did you shout?

**YOONGI**

I didn’t sho-

_Jimin’s eyes widen in fear again as Yoongi’s voice rises and he stops midsentence. He exhales._

**YOONGI**

I’m sorry. I’m the one who should be apologizing. You should be angry.

**JIMIN**

_(Confused)_

Angry about what?

_Yoongi scratches his head and turns away. Jimin follows, crawling around the bed so that Yoongi can’t hide._

**JIMIN**

When we first got together… when you said I should tell you when something’s bothering me… you were supposed to be the one to take that piece of advice.

_Yoongi looks at him and huffs._

**JIMIN**

I’m serious. You have to tell me what’s going on.

_Yoongi pushes Jimin back into place and climbs over him again, taking the lube by the head of the bed and pouring some into his hands and rubbing them together._

**YOONGI**

Fine, I’ll tell you about the date.

JIMIN

I don’t care about the date anymore. Tell me what’s bothering you.

**YOONGI**

I want to talk about the date.

_Jimin shakes his body so that Yoongi wobbles on top of him._

**JIMIN**

_(Whines)_

I don’t wanna.

**YOONGI**

Well, you’re gonna.

_He grabs Jimin by the sides and steadies him before pinching him on the lower back. Jimin wails in agony._

**JIMIN**

You just undid all the work you’ve done.

**YOONGI**

I’m not your slave.

**JIMIN**

You’re my hyung.

_Yoongi rolls his eyes._

**YOONGI**

_(Licks his lips uncertainly)_

Fine. I’m bothered… well not bothered. I’m concerned that you’re…

_He trails off. Jimin half-turns to look at Yoongi._

**JIMIN**

You didn’t finish the sentence.

**YOONGI**

How are you okay with this?

**JIMIN**

Okay with what?

**YOONGI**

I’m going on a date with another guy.

**JIMIN**

The sky is dark too, hyung. These are things we both know.

**YOONGI**

_(Sighs)_

Jimin-ie, if you ever went on a date with another guy, I might kill him. Just before I kill you. And I’m not even going to try and imagine you sleeping with someone else.

_Jimin turns fully as Yoongi sits to the side to allow him._

**JIMIN**

Oh my possessive Yoongi-bear.

_He pinches Yoongi’s cheeks as Yoongi pushes his hand away._

**YOONGI**

I’m serious. You shouldn’t be okay with this.

**JIMIN**

Why? I love you. I want you to be happy. If you want to do this, I don’t mind, hyung.

_Yoongi narrows his eyes as he assesses Jimin suspiciously._

**YOONGI**

Bullshit.

**JIMIN**

_(Feigns innocence)_

Hyung, I don’t know what you’re-

**YOONGI**

_(Smiles)_

You are such a ridiculous liar. You are totally jealous.

**JIMIN**

_(Blushes)_

No, I’m not.

**YOONGI**

Then tell me why.

_Jimin looks at his hyung seriously._

**JIMIN**

I’m a very happy child, hyung. I love to sing, I love being an idol. I love my abs and I work for it. People say I’m childish, people say I’m cute. But everyone knows I’m innocent and I love aegyo.

_Yoongi shakes his head in confusion._

**YOONGI**

Yeah, so?

**JIMIN**

Can you think of anyone in Infinite who fits that description?

_Yoongi sits for a while as his brain works. Finally he looks at Jimin in surprise._

**YOONGI**

Nam Woohyun?

**JIMIN**

_(Nods)_

Exactly.

**YOONGI**

So you don’t care because the person I have a crush on is exactly like you?

**JIMIN**

I don’t care because subliminally, you’re projecting. You might want something new but you still want me, hyung.

_Jimin lies back on the bed as he hands Yoongi the lube again._

**JIMIN**

It’s kinda romantic… in a very creepy sort of way.

_Yoongi sits there, squinting in concentration, as he struggles to figure out how he didn’t see that from the start._


	3. Chapter 3

INT: CLUBSOMEWHERE – NIGHT

_Woohyun and Howon are sitting in a booth, nursing their drinks as they lean toward each other to hear what the other is saying in the loud club._

**HOWON**

Isn’t this a bit disrespectful.

_Howon looks around at the door as Woohyun twirls his drink with his jobless toothpick._

**WOOHYUN**

I may have lied about the time.

_Howon raises his eyebrows at Woohyun in slight disapproval._

**WOOHYUN**

_(Sighs)_

Howon you dress for hours. I had to make sure we got here before them.

**HOWON**

_(Drinks)_

I should have stayed home.

**WOOHYUN**

You’d be miserable. It’d be just you and Sunggyu-hyung.

_Howon cringes._

**HOWON**

Right. _(Makes an annoyed sound)_ I’m going to kill him one of these days.

_Woohyun laughs as he drinks and looks at the door –or at least the area the door is supposed to be in because people are blocking his view._

**HOWON**

Do you know he doesn’t hamper his clothes? Then after Cam-shi’s come and gone, he’d make me do his laundry.

_It’s Woohyun’s turn to raise an eyebrow._

**WOOHYUN**

You make maknae do it. Don’t sound so righteous.

**HOWON**

Well, he doesn’t know that.

_Just then, Yoongi and Jimin appear, his pink hair reflecting whatever color of light shines on it. Woohyun doesn’t even know when he stands to his feet, waving them over. Jimin sees him first and excitedly turns Yoongi’s head in Woohyun’s direction. Woohyun seems transfixed as he tries to take in Yoongi’s appearance… but he’s snapped out of it as Howon snaps his fingers in Woohyun’s face. Woohyun glowers at him._

**WOOHYUN**

You’re a horrible wing-man.

**HOWON**

You looked like you were having a stroke.

_Woohyun slowly lowers himself back into his seat. It finally occurs to him that Jimin is there._

**WOOHYUN**

He brought his boyfriend.

_Howon looks around and finds them. He smirks at Jimin before looking back at Woohyun._

**HOWON**

He brought the hot one.

_Woohyun tries not to look a little defeated._

**WOOHYUN**

Why would he bring him here?

**HOWON**

Maybe they want to double-team you?

**WOOHYUN**

A three-some? With a couple of hoobaes.

**HOWON**

News flash Nam-tree: Yoongi’s a hoobae.

_Yoongi and Jimin get to the booth just as Woohyun leans over one last time._

**WOOHYUN**

_(Whispers)_

I know that.

**YOONGI**

_(Smiles)_

Hyung. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Shakes his head)_

We just got here.

_Howon scoffs and downs his drink. Yoongi and Jimin notice him._

**JIMIN/YOONGI**

Sunbae.

**HOWON**

Glad to know I exist.

_Jimin and Yoongi look uncomfortable for a second before Howon laughs and gets up as he grabs Jimin’s hand._

**HOWON**

Let’s dance. I’m sure they don’t want us in the way.

_He pulls Jimin unto the dance floor. Yoongi tenses where he stands and Woohyun watches him from his place in the booth._

**WOOHYUN**

You aren’t going to sit?

_Yoongi startles out of his trance that was watching Jimin and Howon head to the dance floor._

**YOONGI**

Sorry.

_He bends, taking the place Howon just vacated. Yoongi leans back, looking a little uncomfortable._

**WOOHYUN**

Is this your first time?

**YOONGI**

Doing what?

**WOOHYUN**

Going on a date.

**YOONGI**

_(Scoffs)_

I didn’t know this was a date.

**WOOHYUN**

Really? Then what is this supposed to be? _(Yoongi looks uncomfortable again)_ Oh.

**YOONGI**

I’m sorry. I just… I thought it’d be just… hyung this club has rooms on the three floors above us.

_Woohyun laughs as Yoongi starts rambling._

**WOOHYUN**

Relax. I’m not trying to marry you either.

_Yoongi exhales shakily as he laughs too, taking Howon’s empty glass in his hands and fiddling with it. Woohyun reaches over the table and takes Yoongi’s hands to steady them as Yoongi freezes. He rubs his thumbs against Yoongi’s skin and Yoongi just watches their hands in fascination._

**WOOHYUN**

Do you… we could leave… now.

_Yoongi begins to nod but his head inadvertently turns to the dance floor where Jimin and Howon are dancing with each other. It’s nothing dirty and they aren’t even touching. In fact, they seem to be gathering quite the crowd as they attempt to out-dance each other by doing silly routines that’s clearly designed to show off._

_Jimin dances his best and every time Howon takes a turn, he laughs and cheers and looks to be enjoying himself a little too much for Yoongi’s liking. Yoongi slightly pulls his hand away and Woohyun looks up at him._

**WOOHYUN**

Unless you think this is a mistake.

_He removes his hands from the table and Yoongi looks back, afraid as his hands pursue Woohyun’s across the table and he grabs them too._

**YOONGI**

No. I want this. I’ve been dreaming about this.

_He blushes and even in the faulty lighting, Woohyun can tell he’s red as a beet. Woohyun smiles and nods, getting out of the booth._

**WOOHYUN**

Howon will take Jimin home. We can go.

_As Woohyun turns to go, he notices Yoongi hasn’t gotten up as well. He looks back at him and follows his gaze back to the dance floor. Now, Jimin and Howon are no longer entertaining. They are actually dancing with each other. Yoongi gets up but with where his eyes are focused, Woohyun can tell he’s headed to the dance floor._

**WOOHYUN**

Take one more step and we’re done.

_Yoongi stops and stares at Woohyun in shocked anger._

**YOONGI**

Excuse me?

**WOOHYUN**

If you’re here to see me, you’re not allowed to be jealous ovr Jimin. Take one step and keep going till you get back to your dorm.

_Yoongi’s mouth opens and closes twice, in utter shock. Finally, he sits back down, looking uncomfortable again. Woohyun calmly sits as well, watching Yoongi quietly for a few minutes as neither of them says anything. After a while, Yoongi clears his throat._

**YOONGI**

I think there may have been some misunderstanding about tonight… about the whole thing actually… you.

**WOOHYUN**

Misunderstandings like?

**YOONGI**

_(Licks his lips)._

You’re kinda… domineering.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Cocks his head)_

Are you trying to ask me something, Yoongi?

_Yoongi looks up and their eyes meet across the table. Yoongi nods._

**WOOHYUN**

I can be. When I need to be.

**YOONGI**

_(Shrugs)_

I assumed that, you know –because of the way you are with Sunggyu-shi- that you were… not.

**WOOHYUN**

Is this going to be a problem?

_Woohyun sits, waiting as Yoongi thinks it over quietly. When he makes up his mind, he glances up at Woohyun again._

**YOONGI**

_(Shakes his head)_

It’ll be different. _(Nods again)_ But I’m cool, though.


	4. Chapter 4

INT: GAYO MUSIC AWARDS – BACKSTAGE STORAGE – EVENING

_Woohyun and Sunggyu are crouched by a socket on the wall, well away from the door and blocked by stacked chairs and tables. They are dressed in stage costumes and their make-up is a little smudge around the neck and mouth. Sunggyu removes his phone and tries to connect it to the charger plugged into the socket but they don’t fit._

**WOOHYUN**

It’s never going to work.

_Woohyun sighs and sits on the floor beside Sunggyu looking forlorn and frustrated. Sunggyu sits beside him._

**SUNGGYU**

If we just wait, maybe someone will-

_The door opens and both of them scramble to their feet._

**WOOHYUN**

_(Shouts)_

WAIT! WAIT! HOLD THE DOOR!

_The new arrivals, who are Yoongi and Jimin, are locked in each other’s hands and their lips attached to one another. The moment Yoongi hears Woohyun’s voice, he pushes away from Jimin who looks hurt and confused as the door closes behind them in a bang._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Groans)_

For fuck sake.

**YOONGI**

Woohyun-hyung. _(Looks at Sunggyu)_ Sunbae.

_Yoongi bows and Jimin remains upright, hurt and trying to arrange his jacket._

**WOOHYUN**

_(Hisses)_

You should have held the door.

**YOONGI**

_(Dazed)_

What? Why?

_He looks behind himself and goes to the door to find that it’s jammed shut and there is no handle on this side._

**YOONGI**

What the fuck?

_He kicks at it but comes away with a hurt sound as he bends down to nurse his toes._

**YOONGI**

What is it made of?

**SUNGGYU**

It’s pretty solid. I was you about thirty minutes ago.

_Sunggyu and Woohyun walk out from behind the chairs and tables and come to meet Yoongi and Jimin as Jimin finally bows at the two of them quietly._

**SUNGGYU**

Are you alright?

**YOONGI**

I’ll be fine.

_He gets to his feet and limps to the closest chair on the floor where he plops down. Jimin walks beside him, glancing at Woohyun before looking away._

**WOOHYUN**

We are never going to leave this place. We tried shouting, but I doubt anyone can hear beyond this wickedness. _(He gestures at the big door)_

**YOONGI**

How long have you been in here?

**SUNGGYU**

An hour or so. Took us half that time to realize we were locked in here.

**YOONGI**

What were you doing the other half of the time?

_Sunggyu raises an eyebrow at Yoongi as Woohyun blushes._

**YOONGI**

_(Presses his lips together)_

Right. Sorry.

**SUNGGYU**

No harm done. Either of you with a phone to call someone?

_Jimin raises his jacket to reveal his pocketless pants as Yoongi shrugs as well._

**WOOHYUN**

So I guess we’ll just have to wait till another couple of frolickers shows up? Just great.

_Woohyun walks away from the group and pulls a chair from the stacks and sits on it. Sunggyu follows too as he takes a chair for himself. As he leaves, Jimin leans into Yoongi._

**JIMIN**

_(Whispers)_

Hyung, what was that?

**YOONGI**

What was what?

**JIMIN**

You totally shoved me aside when you saw Woohyun-hyung.

**YOONGI**

Was I supposed to continue kissing you in front of a sunbae?

**JIMIN**

_(Leans away)_

Oh so it’s “sunbae” now?

**YOONGI**

I was talking about Sunggyu-sunbae.

**JIMIN**

_(Shakes his head)_

I agreed to your little… crush-date but you can’t go around treating me like the other woman.

**YOONGI**

I’m not treating you like anything.

**JIMIN**

Really?

**YOONGI**

Yes.

**JIMIN**

Then kiss me. Right now.

_Yoongi looks at Jimin as if he is crazy. He chances a glance at Woohyun and Sunggyu who have their heads together, talking to each other in a calm, whispered tone._

**YOONGI**

You can’t be serious.

**JIMIN**

As a heart attack.

**YOONGI**

I’m not going to kiss you.

**JIMIN**

Why? Because Woohyun-hyung will see? He knows we’re dating. You can’t be this foolish.

_Yoongi’s face goes hard as Jimin gasps in remorse. He shuts his mouth quickly and looks away. Yoongi places his hand on Jimin’s chin and turns him around._

**YOONGI**

Remember how I was fishing for your jealousy? _(Jimin nods)_ I’d rather see it back in the river.

_Jimin blinks as he fights the tears welling up in his eyes. He nods again and Yoongi lets go of his chin a little too roughly as Jimin stumbles away. This causes Sunggyu to look up from across the room as he takes in Yoongi’s angry expression on the tears in Jimin’s eyes._

**SUNGGYU**

Hey. Are we alright?

**YOONGI**

_(Clenched teeth)_

We’re fine.

_Sunggyu looks at Jimin again and Yoongi sees him. He gets up and stands between Sunggyu and Jimin, waving his hands emphatically in front of himself._

**YOONGI**

I said we are fine.

_Sunggyu cocks his head in indignation as he moves to get up but Woohyun places his hand on Sunggyu’s thigh and squeezes, causing Sunggyu to look back at him. He shakes his head and Sunggyu sits down again. Woohyun leans in to whisper something in Sunggyu’s ear and Yoongi goes back and sits on his chair._

**YOONGI**

_(Whispers)_

What the fuck does he think he’s doing?

_Yoongi’s hands vibrate in anger as Jimin watches him quietly. He moves his hand and grabs Yoongi’s, squeezing them tight till Yoongi exhales and calms down. From the other side of the room, Sunggyu watches the exchange but says nothing._

**JIMIN**

_(Whispers)_

Are you really going to fight a sunbae?

**YOONGI**

He was being a dick.

**JIMIN**

He was poking his nose. You were the one being a dick.

_Yoongi turns his head away in denial._

**JIMIN**

I’m sorry I called you a fool.

_Jimin leans forward and puts his head on Yoongi’s shoulder. Yoongi shrugs, pulling off his shoes to inspect his wounded toes._

**JIMIN**

I’ll even massage your toes when we get back.

_Yoongi actually laughs at this._

**YOONGI**

I’m not sure I want to worsen the situation.

**JIMIN**

At least we’ve already performed.

**YOONGI**

Which, speaking of, _(Raises his voice)_ is no one looking for us?

**WOOHYUN**

_(Dryly)_

Join the club.

_Yoongi slouches again, sulking before he throws a glare in Sunggyu’s direction. Sunggyu looks taken aback at the gesture._

**SUNGGYU**

Do we have a problem?

**WOOHYUN**

Hyung…

**YOONGI**

We don’t.

**SUNGGYU**

Then what was that look?

**YOONGI**

_(Looks at Sunggyu)_

What look?

**WOOHYUN**

Hyung, please leave it alone.

_Sunggyu laughs in disbelief as he allows Woohyun to press his chest and make him sit back in his chair._

**JIMIN**

I don’t think it’s very wise to antagonize a sunbae. He’s even leader.

**YOONGI**

_(Huffs)_

Leader of what?

**JIMIN**

Leader of your precious Woohyun.

_Yoongi tenses at Jimin’s words._

**JIMIN**

I assume you’re going to want to see him again. Imagine if Sunggyu doesn’t allow it.

**YOONGI**

He doesn’t have that kind of power.

**JIMIN**

Wanna bet?

_They look over at the senior couple to find one of Woohyun’s legs on one of Sunggyu’s legs as he arranges Sunggyu’s hair with a smitten look on his face. Sunggyu just sits there looking a little pissed but allowing Woohyun to do whatever he wants._

**JIMIN**

If they can do that, I wonder why you won’t just kiss me.

_Yoongi looks back at Jimin. He shake his head about to say something when the door opens and a man wearing a uniform looks in and then steps out with his hand holding the door open._

**MAN**

_(Shouts)_

THEY ARE IN HERE. I FOUND THEM!


	5. Chapter 5

INT: INFINITE DORM – WOOHYUN’S ROOM – NIGHT

_Woohyun is sitting on his bed, playing with his phone when Sunggyu enters, yawning and pulling off his sweater as he hangs it on the back of Woohyun’s desk chair. He climbs unto the bed behind him and kisses the back of his neck but Woohyun turns away nonchalant about the exchange._

**SUNGGYU**

What is it? What’s wrong?

_He continues kissing down Woohyun’s nape and unto his back._

**WOOHYUN**

I got in a fight with Key today.

**SUNGGYU**

Okay.

_Sunggyu pulls Woohyun unto the bed and lays him on his back, kissing around his side until he gets to Woohyun’s stomach._

**WOOHYUN**

He said something… I don’t know. Maybe it was because he was mad or whatever but…

_Woohyun trails off and Sunggyu freezes on top of him, rolling his eyes and knowing it is his cue to contribute._

**SUNGGYU**

But what?

**WOOHYUN**

Did you have anything to do with my solo album?

_Sunggyu’s eyes widen as he looks up at Woohyun who was looking down at him._

**SUNGGYU**

What are you talking about?

**WOOHYUN**

Did you… talk to CEO-nim about me getting an album?

_Sunggyu leans back, sitting on his calves as he looks at Woohyun._

**SUNGGYU**

Why would you think that? You got the album on merit. You got it because it’s about time Woollim showed you off.

**WOOHYUN**

Yes, but did you say something to him?

**SUNGGYU**

Where is this coming from?

_Woohyun frowns, sitting up with his back to Sunggyu as Sunggyu moves off the bed to sit beside him._

**SUNGGYU**

I swear. It had nothing to do with me.

**WOOHYUN**

Key said I got the album because I was sleeping with you.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Laughs)_

How much power does he think I have? Okay, we can call CEO-nim right now.

_Sunggyu reaches into his pocket to get out his phone but Woohyun just brushes him away._

**WOOHYUN**

It’s okay. I don’t even care.

**SUNGGYU**

You look like you do. Key was probably just mad and said something to hurt you. I’m pretty sure you said worse things.

_Woohyun eyes him sideways._

**WOOHYUN**

Whose side are you on?

**SUNGGYU**

On your side. _(Kisses Woohyun on the cheek)_ Always.

_He bumps Woohyun’s shoulders as a small smile graces Woohyun’s features._

**SUNGGYU**

Come on. I hate it when you’re moody. That’s my thing, you know? What can I do to make you feel better? Anything.

_Woohyun just sighs and lies on his side and Sunggyu follows, cradling him in his arms as Woohyun uses Sunggyu’s arm for a pillow._

_A few minutes later:_

**WOOHYUN**

Would you really do anything?

**SUNGGYU**

_(Looks into Woohyun’s eyes)_

Anything.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Hesitates)_

I’m going out with Yoongi.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Snorts)_

Again. We really like this one. Should I start worrying, Hyun-ie?

_Woohyun laughs as he punches Sunggyu in the chest._

**WOOHYUN**

About your promise?

**SUNGGYU**

Fine. What do you want?

**WOOHYUN**

Come out with me… to see Yoongi.

**SUNGGYU**

Like a third wheel? No thanks.

**WOOHYUN**

More like the three of us.

**SUNGGYU**

What?! Why? He doesn’t even like me. I’m not about let a puny hoobae hit me in public.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Pouts)_

I’ll protect you. Besides, where we’re going won’t be public.

**SUNGGYU**

I’m serious. I’m not going. It’s going to be disaster.

**WOOHYUN**

But you promised. You said you’d do anything.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Sighs)_

Fine. You can have your stupid date. I don’t know why you’re so fixated on this one. It’s been a week. Shouldn’t we be bored with him already?

**WOOHYUN**

_(Smiles)_

So you’ll come. You’ve agreed to this right?

**SUNGGYU**

I have.

_Woohyun’s smile grows wider as he snuggles further into Sunggyu’s chest, sniffing at his shirt._

_A few minutes later:_

_Sunggyu’s eyes fly open in slight anger._

**SUNGGYU**

Why do I feel like you just manipulated me?

**WOOHYUN**

_(Muffled)_

I have no idea what you’re talking about.

**SUNGGYU**

You just cajoled me into going on a date with you and the tiny mermaid. Did you and Key even fight?

**WOOHYUN**

_(Looks up)_

We did. I didn’t lie to you. I never lie to you.

**SUNGGYU**

Yeah, but did he say anything to you about your album.

**WOOHYUN**

Yes. I wouldn’t lie to you. ( _Waits a moment)_ But even I know by now that Key can say rubbish when he’s pissed. I know better than to believe him when he’s like that.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Pulls Woohyun away)_

So you weren’t even mad about that?

**WOOHYUN**

_(Giggles)_

You already promised so it doesn’t even matter.

_Sunggyu exhales as he pulls Woohyun back into his arms._

**SUNGGYU**

I swear. I’m just making you worse by encouraging your bad behavior.


	6. Chapter 6

INT: SALON – EVENING

_Sunggyu is reading a newspaper as the stylist tends to his hair when Jimin enters with Taehyung. They are both laughing and their manager looks on gruffly behind them but doesn’t say a thing. He notices Sunggyu as he pats Taehyung on the shoulder and nods in his direction._

**JIMIN**

Be right back.

**TAEHYUNG**

Whatever, dude.

_Taehyung wanders into the shop, opening the door that links it with a spa as their manger sits on one of the fluffy chairs by the door._

**JIMIN**

_(Smiles)_

Sunbae.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Looks up in the mirror)_

Jimin, right?

**JIMIN**

Yes. Yes, Bangtan.

**SUNGGYU**

I know.

_Jimin stands behind him, looking around._

**SUNGGYU**

Would you like to sit?

 _Sunggyu gestures at the empty station beside the one he is in as Jimin grins and slides_ _in._

**SUNGGYU**

Do you have an appearance?

**JIMIN**

_(Puzzled)_

No, why do you ask?

**SUNGGYU**

You’re in a salon.

**JIMIN**

So are you, hyung.

**SUNGGYU**

I have an appearance. I didn’t have time to go when the other members did.

**JIMIN**

So you only do you hair when you’ll be on TV?

**SUNGGYU**

Don’t you? _(Scoffs)_ You have too much free time on your hands.

**JIMIN**

I’m an idol too, sunbae.

_Sunggyu looks at him, somewhat chastised as Jimin blushes at his sharp tone with a sunbae._

**JIMIN**

I didn’t mean it like that. I was just saying… Sunbae please-

**SUNGGYU**

It’s alright. Wow, you’re like two different people.

_Jimin opens and closes his mouth a couple of times before he decides to just stay silent. Sunggyu looks at him in amusement._

**SUNGGYU**

I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with your mouth shut.

**JIMIN**

Can I call you hyung?

**SUNGGYU**

_(Surprised)_

And where did that come from?

**JIMIN**

I was just wondering… you know… because of our… _(Looks at the stylist doing Sunggyu’s hair)_ because of our shared friends?

_Sunggyu looks at the lady in the mirror and smiles._

**SUNGGYU**

Don’t worry, you can speak freely in front of Maya-noona. She’ll take it to the grave, won’t you noona.

_Sunggyu tries to pout but Maya just stares at him in slight disgust and boredom. Sunggyu laughs. Maya takes her hands off his ears, removes her phone and ear phones from the drawer in front of Sunggyu and turns on some music as she puts the ear phones in and tucks the phone into her pocket._

**JIMIN**

So, can I?

**SUNGGYU**

Why?

**JIMIN**

Because our boyfriends are, I don’t know, boyfriends?

**SUNGGYU**

Call me whatever you want.

_Jimin smiles to himself as he relaxes in the chair._

**JIMIN**

Hyung, what are you?

**SUNGGYU**

How?

**JIMIN**

When you’re with Woohyun-hyung what role do you play?

**SUNGGYU**

I don’t see how that’s any of your business.

**JIMIN**

You’re going on a “date” with my Yoongi, hyung. Don’t you think he’ll tell me anyway?

**SUNGGYU**

Doesn’t mean I want to talk about it with you.

**JIMIN**

You strike me as a top.

**SUNGGYU**

I’m going to ignore you.

**JIMIN**

Woohyun-hyung looks like he’d switch but you look rather… un… versatile.

_Sunggyu puts his fingers in his ears._

**SUNGGYU**

Still ignoring you.

_Jimin reaches over the cubicle and pulls Sunggyu’s hands away._

**JIMIN**

I just want to talk, hyung. No one else understands what I’m going through.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Frowns)_

What you’re going through? Jimin are you not okay with this?

**JIMIN**

_(Eyes wide)_

No. That’s not what I mean. That’s not… I’m not saying-

**SUNGGYU**

If you’re not, we don’t have to do it. I’ll make Woohyun stop-

**JIMIN**

Hyung, you’re not listening to me. I don’t mind.

_Sunggyu regards him quietly._

**SUNGGYU**

I hope you’re sure. I’d to break up another couple because one of them is harboring repressed Jealousy.

**JIMIN**

It’s not jealousy as much as worry.

**SUNGGYU**

What do you mean?

**JIMIN**

I honestly don’t care about him having sex with anyone else. Just as long as he remembers I’m The One, you know?

**SUNGGYU**

_(Sighs)_

I guess I know what you mean. _(Frowns)_ I don’t think I know what you mean, though. Woohyun can sleep with every member of an idol group but I know he’ll always love me the most.

**JIMIN**

_(Shocked)_

He’s done this before?

**SUNGGYU**

_(Scoffs)_

All the time.

**JIMIN**

And you’ve never been worried by it? _(To himself)_ He must really love you.

**SUNGGYU**

Or I’m just that secure.

**JIMIN**

Do you ever let him top?

**SUNGGYU**

_(Rolls his eyes)_

I cannot believe we are back on this again.

**JIMIN**

We never left it. _(Sits back in his chair)_ What makes a person only want to top? I mean, have you ever bottomed, hyung? You can’t nark it till you try it. I swear, it is the most divine expe-

**SUNGGYU**

How are you so free to say all these things to me? This is the first time we are talking.

**JIMIN**

_(Confused)_

But you said I could call you hyung.

**SUNGGYU**

What does that have to do with anything?

**JIMIN**

It means we’re close. It means I can tell you things. And ask you things. And talk to you without fear.

_Sunggyu sits, puzzling on Jimin’s point of view._

**SUNGGYU**

I guess I never thought of it that way.

**JIMIN**

Hyung, calling you “hyung” signifies a close relationship. It means that you can’t get mad at me for asking you simple questions. And you have to answer when I ask questions like: what would make someone never want to bottom even though he’s in love?

**SUNGGYU**

_(Exhales)_

Okay. Uh… it could be because they don’t just like it.

**JIMIN**

You can’t hate something you haven’t tried.

**SUNGGYU**

It’s in some people’s nature. You think all straight guys had to have their asses poked to know they don’t want that type of sex?

**JIMIN**

But you’re not straight.

**SUNGGYU**

I’m not a bottom, either.

**JIMIN**

Hmm. _(Drums his fingers on the arm of the chair he is sitting in)_ Okay, hypothetically. Why won’t any gay guy not like bottoming?

**SUNGGYU**

I don’t know. Like I said: preferences.

**JIMIN**

And?

**SUNGGYU**

Maybe he had some bad experience with it?

**JIMIN**

Is that what happened with you?

_Sunggyu pales as he looks at Jimin and Jimin’s eyes widen slightly as he sits up just a little straighter._

**SUNGGYU**

You remind me of Woohyun, it’s so scary.

_Jimin giggles, relaxing back in his chair._

**JIMIN**

Don’t fall for me, now. I already have one creepy hyung. I can’t handle two.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda smut ahead

INT: BTS’ DORM – YOONGI’S ROOM – EVENING

_Yoongi is sitting on his bed with a roll of toilet paper that he tears off at the tacs while staring at the wall in front of him. He doesn’t hear when Jimin enters till Jimin is sitting behind him, bracketing him with his thighs._

**JIMIN**

What is it?

**YOONGI**

Woohyun-hyung called.

**JIMIN**

_(Creases his eyebrows)_

That’s a good thing, right?

**YOONGI**

I don’t know.

**JIMIN**

What happened?

**YOONGI**

We have a date this weekend.

_Jimin ropes his hands round Yoongi’s waist and clasps it at his belly as he leans in and inhales Yoongi’s scent with a happy smile on his face._

**JIMIN**

Still wondering how this is a problem.

**YOONGI**

Sunggyu-hyung’s coming.

**JIMIN**

_(Absentmindedly)_

Kinky.

**YOONGI**

It’s crazy is what it is. How the hell am I supposed to deal with two hyungs?

**JIMIN**

Do you want me to come with?

**YOONGI**

_(Stiffens)_

Will you really?

**JIMIN**

Nah.

_Jimin latches his mouth unto the back of Yoongi’s neck and sucks at it._

**YOONGI**

Then why did you ask?

**JIMIN**

I love messing with you.

**YOONGI**

_(Hisses)_

I’m really not in the mood for you silliness, Jiminie.

**JIMIN**

You’re not?

_He slips his hand into Yoongi’s sweats as he uses the other hand to push his thighs farther apart._

**JIMIN**

Do you want to do it?

_Jimin bites Yoongi’s ear lobe and pulls at it with his teeth as his hand fights the band of Yoongi’s underwear._

**YOONGI**

I don’t know.

_Yoongi leans back unto Jimin’s shoulder when Jimin succeeds and his fingers slither around Yoongi’s dick._

**JIMIN**

I think you do.

**YOONGI**

I don’t… ah… I don’t really like Sunggyu.

**JIMIN**

You don’t have to like someone to fuck them.

_Jimin tugs at him in short strokes because of the constricting clothes and Yoongi’s eyes shut as the tissue rolls out of his grasp._

**JIMIN**

Lift your hips.

_Yoongi raises his hips as Jimin pushes down his sweats and his underwear and Yoongi shimmies till they both lie at his feet and he spreads his legs properly._

**JIMIN**

I think you shouldn’t worry too much. I think you might like it even.

_Jimin fondles Yoongi’s balls as his other hand slips beneath to rub against the skin between his hole and his sac and Yoongi moans going limp in Jimin’s hands._

**JIMIN**

It’s just sex, right?

**YOONGI**

I don’t know anymore.

_Jimin stops and Yoongi grunts in anger._

**YOONGI**

What are you doing?

**JIMIN**

What do you mean by you don’t know?

**YOONGI**

_(Gulps)_

Can we talk about this when you don’t have me literarily by the balls?

**JIMIN**

You only listen to me when I have you by the balls, hyung.

**YOONGI**

_(Sighs)_

I love you. I can’t believe I only just met you at Big Hits.

**JIMIN**

But…

_Jimin pulls his balls as his finger slips lower and caresses Yoongi’s hole causing him to inhale sharply._

**YOONGI**

Can you let me think right now?

**JIMIN**

Do you want me to stop?

_Yoongi waits for a few seconds before…_

**YOONGI**

No!

**JIMIN**

Then talk and let me do what I’m doing.

**YOONGI**

Fine.

_Yoongi’s voice shakes as Jimin pushes his finger in and Yoongi has to brace himself with his hands and lift his hips forward just a bit to better Jimin’s angle._

**YOONGI**

I love you but, I think I might like him.

**JIMIN**

Does it feel like we did at the beginning?

_Yoongi shakes his head._

**YOONGI**

I don’t think anything will ever feel like that. Ever. I don’t think it’s possib-ah.

_Jimin pushes in and out as Yoongi grinds down on the finger just as little._

**JIMIN**

So you like him?

**YOONGI**

_(Moans)_

Yes.

**JIMIN**

And that’s why you’ll even go on a date with his boyfriend?

**YOONGI**

Yes.

**JIMIN**

Do I get a say in this?

_Yoongi moans and grunts at the same time, creating a confused and aroused sound that causes Jimin to smile at his wanted reaction._

**JIMIN**

Do you feel frustrated right now?

_He licks the back of Yoongi’s neck as he starts to stroke Yoongi off as he fingers him slowly and Yoongi nods and moans in time to Jimin’s movement._

**JIMIN**

_(Whispers)_

So answer, hyung. Do I get a say? You now want to fuck not one, but two hyungs. And all I asked was for you to kiss me in front of them and you wouldn’t.

**YOONGI**

_(Weary)_

Are we still on that?

_Yoongi’s head lolls forward as Jimin increases his speed and Yoongi pushes forward more, trying to get the finger right again as he moans into the room._

**JIMIN**

I deserve something, hyung. If you can’t respect me in front of them, how do you expect me to feel?

 _Jimin doesn’t stop as Yoongi’s moans get shakier and his thrust become stuttered until_ _Yoongi’s coming in his hand, struggling to keep moving until he falls boneless in Jimin’s hand. Jimin strokes him through it, pulling out as much of Yoongi’s orgasm till he winces a little._

_They both stay like that for a few more minutes before Yoongi tries to speak._

**JIMIN**

Are you angry at me?

**YOONGI**

A lit… _(Clears his throat)_ A little.

**JIMIN**

I didn’t mean to-

_Yoongi turns around and kisses Jimin on the lips._

**YOONGI**

I’m sorry.

_Jimin nods._

**JIMIN**

I get it.

**YOONGI**

The next time I see them and you’re in the room, I’m going to kiss you.

**JIMIN**

_(Laughs)_

Even if were in front of a camera.

**YOONGI**

What?! It’ll look like fanservice.


	8. Chapter 8

INT: NEUTRAL GROUND - HOTEL ROOM – NIGHT

_Sunggyu and Yoongi are sitting on opposite sides of the bed, both hunched over with their elbows on their knees and typing away at their phones. Sunggyu’s phone pings and he grunts at it._

**SUNGGYU**

So, we’re supposed to bond.

**YOONGI**

_(Turns)_

What?

**SUNGGYU**

Woohyun wants us to bond.

**YOONGI**

Is it necessary?

**SUNGGYU**

_(Shrugs)_

We really don’t have to.

_Both of them turn away again and go back to their phones. A few minutes pass and then Sunggyu turns back, puling one leg unto the bed._

**SUNGGYU**

It’s just that, _(Yoongi sighs_ ) Woohyun is going to want to know I tried.

**YOONGI**

_(Turns too)_

Fine. Where do we start?

**SUNGGYU**

Simple stuff. What do you do in Bangtan?

_Yoongi stares at him in mild anger._

**YOONGI**

Do you really not know what I do or are you being rude?

_Sunggyu sighs and leans forward with his elbow on the bed._

**SUNGGYU**

God… hoobaes.

**YOONGI**

_(Offended)_

What’s that supposed to mean?

**SUNGGYU**

Why do you talk to me like this?

**YOONGI**

Maybe we shouldn’t talk to each other at all.

_Yoongi sulks, turning away as Sunggyu gets off the bed and turns around to Yoongi’s side where he pulls up a stool and sits right in Yoongi’s face. Yoongi tries to climb away but Sunggyu holds his knee and keeps him in place as he grabs Yoongi’s phone and tosses to the other side of the bed._

**YOONGI**

Are you crazy?

**SUNGGYU**

So here’s how I see it. I’ve got two choices.

**YOONGI**

And I don’t care.

**SUNGGYU**

I can either tolerate your snotty, rude behavior or I can tolerate Woohyun’s sulking. Care to guess which one I’d like to live without?

**YOONGI**

I… don’t… care.

_Sunggyu looks Yoongi in the eye, staring him down for an intense one minute till Yoongi’s eyes drop to the floor._

**YOONGI**

I rap.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Confused)_

What?

**YOONGI**

_(Looks away)_

You asked what I do in Bangtan. I rap.

**SUNGGYU**

Oh. Well that wasn’t so hard now was it?

**YOONGI**

Can you let go of me now?

_Sunggyu looks down and sees that he’s still gripping Yoongi by the thighs. He unclasps his hand immediately._

**SUNGGYU**

Sorry.

**YOONGI**

I don’t care.

**SUNGGYU**

Then why are you even here? You realize that even if Woohyun said all I had to do was watch he’s going to want me to do something _with you_ at some point during the night.

_Yoongi grimaces, pushing back unto the bed to put some space between himself and Sunggyu._

**YOONGI**

Do you always do what he tells you to do?

**SUNGGYU**

_(Shrugs)_

Most of the time. _(Scoffs)_ Who am I kidding? Eventually he always gets his way.

_Yoongi laughs reluctantly._

**YOONGI**

He sounds like Jimin.

**SUNGGYU**

I noticed that.

_Yoongi shoots Sunggyu a glare._

**YOONGI**

He told me you two talked at the salon. Wouldn’t stop talking about you, actually.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Lets out a thoughtful sigh)_

Is that why you hate me so much? Because of Jimin.

**YOONGI**

Don’t be crazy.

**SUNGGYU**

You really shouldn’t talk to me like that.

**YOONGI**

Or what? It’s not like you’re going to hit me or anything.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Laughs)_

Yoongi, I’m leader of a group of very athletic boys who could physically beat me any day even if they just woke up from sleep and I’d drunk a barrel of energy juice. If I can get them to listen to me, trust me, you don’t want to know how I’ll make you listen.

_Yoongi thinks for a second before he speaks up, carefully._

**YOONGI**

Have you and Woohyun-hyung ever fought?

**SUNGGYU**

No, we haven’t… but he has beaten me up before. The official story is that he “punched” me.

**YOONGI**

What really happened?

**SUNGGYU**

_(Smirks)_

I’m not telling you that.

**YOONGI**

If you tell me, I’ll tell you something pretty embarrassing about me, too.

_The door to the suite opens and they both look toward the leaving room door before Woohyun appears with a bag in his hand. When he spots how they are sitting, he smiles._

**WOOHYUN**

Look at you guys bonding over me.

**SUNGGYU**

What’s that?

**WOOHYUN**

A few “flavored” surprises.

_He drops the bag as he climbs into Sunggyu’s lap, causing him to lean away from the bed and Yoongi._

**WOOHYUN**

So… why didn’t you start without me?

**YOONGI/SUNGGYU**

What?

**SUNGGYU**

You said I’m only supposed to watch.

**YOONGI**

Hyung I came here for you.

**WOOHYUN**

Come on! Did you really think you wouldn’t exchange saliva? At all?

_Sunggyu meets Yoongi’s eye over Woohyun’s shoulder as they smirk at each other._

**WOOHYUN**

My God! You’re already communicating via sign language. This is better than I thought.

_He gets off of Sunggyu and pulls him out of the stool so that he stumbles onto the bed, nearly crushing Yoongi who scrambles out of the way._

**WOOHYUN**

Kiss him.

**YOONGI**

No.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Looks at Yoongi)_

What’s that supposed to mean?

**YOONGI**

Don’t look at me like that. You don’t want to kiss me eith-

_Sunggyu lunges at Yoongi, kissing him fiercely as Yoongi squeals and tries to back away. Sunggyu grabs him by the back of the neck as he grips Yoongi on the waist, maneuvering them till he’s lying on top of a squiggling Yoongi who is still trying to get away. He moves the hand behind Yoongi’s neck to his cheek and grabs Yoongi by the jaw as he massages him them slowly till Yoongi’s mouth loosens and Sunggyu delves further in causing Yoongi to moan._

**WOOHYUN**

_(Gulps)_

Oh God!

_Yoongi tilts his head so as to make the kissing easier and snakes his hands around as he holds him close around the shoulders. Woohyun climbs unto the bed with them, refusing to take his eyes off the spectacle lest he miss a second._

**WOOHYUN**

Hyung.

_Woohyun places a hand on Sunggyu’s back to get his attention but as Sunggyu disconnects his mouth from Yoongi to answer Woohyun, Yoongi grabs him by the jaw and turns him back to face him as he kisses Sunggyu again. Woohyun leans back and laughs._

**WOOHYUN**

Okay. Message received.

_Yoongi’s phone starts ringing and Woohyun takes it and looks at the caller ID._

**WOOHYUN**

It’s Jimin.

_Still a little dazed, Yoongi stretches a hand for the phone._

**YOONGI**

_(To Sunggyu)_

You don’t have to stop.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Shakes his head)_

You can’t have both our boyfriends.

_Woohyun gets off the bed as he answers the call._

**WOOHYUN**

Yoongi’s a bit preoccupied at the moment.

**JIMIN**

I know hyung. Can you put him on the phone?

**WOOHYUN**

_(Frowns)_

Is there a problem?

**JIMIN**

I’m at Neutral Ground.

**WOOHYUN**

What?

_Yoongi and Sunggyu look at Woohyun who looks confused and a little shocked. He talks into the phone again and they both sit up._

**YOONGI**

What is? What’s going on?

_Woohyun cuts the call, still looking at the phone._

**WOOHYUN**

Uh… Jimin’s downstairs in the lobby.

**YOONGI**

What?

**WOOHYUN**

Yeah. _(Looks at them)_ He wants to come up here.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so we're digging deeper

INT: NEUTRAL GROUND – LOBBY – NIGHT

_Yoongi walks up to where Jimin is standing, almost fuming in anger as he stops right in front of him._

**YOONGI**

What are you doing here?

**JIMIN**

You asked if I wanted to come.

**YOONGI**

Actually, you volunteered. But then you took it back.

**JIMIN**

_(Smiles)_

And I’m here now. _(Mopes)_ Do you not want me here?

_Yoongi takes Jimin by the elbow and moves away from the entrance and the wide corridor into the area leading to the gym and the café._

**YOONGI**

If you wanted to come, you could have said it earlier so we make plans. You can’t just spring plans on a couple of hyungs like this.

**JIMIN**

Or maybe you don’t want me near them.

**YOONGI**

I don’t want _them_ near you.

_Yoongi looks around but they are the only ones in the corridor._

**JIMIN**

Why? They’re good enough to be near you so why can’t they be near me?

_Yoongi hisses angrily as he crowds Jimin into the wall._

**JIMIN**

_(Looks down)_

I’m sor-

_Yoongi’s phone rings._

 

INT: NEUTRAL GROUND – CAFÉ – NIGHT

_Sunggyu and Woohyun are sitting by the glass wall by the corridor as Woohyun spies on Jimin and Yoongi and Sunggyu yawns, staring at a menu._

**SUNGGYU**

You are so ridiculous.

**WOOHYUN**

And Yoongi’s about to cause a scene.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Turns a page)_

Leave them alone. That’s what young love looks like.

_Woohyun stares at Sunggyu with an uncomfortable look on his face._

**WOOHYUN**

Some of us are still trying to make up for what we did during our “young love” phase.

_Sunggyu stills for a second as his hand slightly clenches the menu. But then he blinks and turns a page and his face becomes bored again.  Yoongi says something loudly and Woohyun and Sunggyu look out at them._

**SUNGGYU**

Idiot. What does he think he’s doing in public?

_Yoongi walks forward as Jimin walks back into the wall looking scared and worried. Sunggyu takes Woohyun’s phone and dials the first number in his log and it rings._

**YOONGI**

What?

**SUNGGYU**

Turn around.

_Yoongi turns around and sees them as Sunggyu and Woohyun wave at him._

**SUNGGYU**

Come inside. Let hyung buy you coffee.

_Yoongi cuts the call as he says something to Jimin before they both walk round to the door and then head to the booth Sunggyu and Woohyun are in. Yoongi sits beside Woohyun as Jimin slides in beside Sunggyu. Jimin nods his head at both of them as Sunggyu smiles back at him and he relaxes a little, pulling off his jacket._

**JIMIN**

I don’t think I had dinner.

**SUNGGYU**

Hyung will buy you something.

_Sunggyu raises his hand as a waiter rushes over to their booth._

 

FEW MINUTES LATER:

_Four cups of beverages sit in front of the four of them as they wait for the snacks that were ordered. They are all sitting around, awkwardly as Yoongi broods in the corner and Jimin just nurses his cocoa and Sunggyu continues looking at the menu as if it is a novel. Woohyun clears his throat._

**WOOHYUN**

So, Jimin. How’s BTS?

_Jimin looks at Yoongi who looks away._

**JIMIN**

Uh… we’re fine. We have a comeback.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Excited)_

We do too.

**YOONGI**

_(Dryly)_

Everybody does.

_Jimin, Woohyun and Sunggyu all look at Yoongi. He shrugs and looks away again._

**JIMIN**

I listened to your song.

**WOOHYUN**

Really? I didn’t know you liked that kind of music.

**JIMIN**

Sunggyu-hyung was talking about your album the other day at the salon. _(Yoongi rolls his eyes_ ) I don’t really get blues because it’s kind of depressing but-

**SUNGGYU**

What, as opposed to your die-enemy-die music?

_Jimin scoffs and then laughs, leaning forward as his hand slaps against Sunggyu’s thigh. Yoongi’s eyes follow the hand and stay on it as it lingers on Sunggyu before he takes it away. Yoongi cleans his mouth._

**JIMIN**

It’s not die-enemy-die, hyung. What are you saying?

**SUNGGYU**

It’s hip hop. That’s the basis of the genre.

**JIMIN**

Well, we sing heartbroken songs too.

**SUNGGYU**

Yeah? Like what?

**JIMIN**

You’re just saying that because all you do is yell into a mic.

**SUNGGYU**

And how would you know?

_Jimin turns red._

**YOONGI**

_(Hisses)_

Would you stop-

_Woohyun shoves Yoongi out of the booth._

**WOOHYUN**

Could you guys excuse us for a minute?

_He pushes Yoongi and gets out as he moves him a few booths over and away from Sunggyu and Jimin who look confused._

**YOONGI**

What are you doing?

**WOOHYUN**

Giving you some advice that no one ever gave me.

**YOONGI**

_(Angry)_

And what’s that?

**WOOHYUN**

That anger? The one that seems so justified right now? You have to get rid of it or you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.

**YOONGI**

What are you talking about?

**WOOHYUN**

Now, it seems okay. Jimin flirts with someone or someone tries to get with him and that’s fine. You’re protecting what’s yours. But before you know it, he’ll cough wrong and you’ll get pissed because of nothing.

**YOONGI**

He just… _(Grunts)_ he riles me up so bad. Sometimes, I get so mad, I can’t even see straight.

**WOOHYUN**

You’re one step away from losing that temper, Yoongi. Trust me; you don’t want to do something you both can never recover from.

_Yoongi follows Woohyun’s gaze as it sits squarely on Sunggyu. A crack appears and he realizes there might be a little –no, a lot- guilt hidden behind all that love that he sees in Woohyun’s eyes. Yoongi sighs._

**YOONGI**

I don’t want to hurt him. I don’t want to hurst anyone.

**WOOHYUN**

Then grow up.

**YOONGI**

_(Nods)_

How did you overcome the anger, then?

**WOOHYUN**

_(Looks at Yoongi)_

I didn’t.

**YOONGI**

_(Confused)_

But you guys seem fine. _(Sarcastically)_ So in love.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Smiles sadly)_

That’s because he pretends everything I do is cute.

_From the other side of the café, Jimin’s laughter rings out over the noise in the room._


	10. Chapter 10

INT: BTS DORM SITTING ROOM – MORNING

_Yoongi enters the room to find the TV on and muted with Jimin and Taehyung wrapped all up and around each other. He stares at them for a few minutes before his phone rings in his hand and he clutches it. Yoongi turns around and leaves the room quietly._

 

YOONGI’S ROOM – MORNING

_Namjoon comes in from the bathroom as Yoongi is still drying his hair. Namjoon walks over to his wardrobe where he enters, rummaging for what to wear. Yoongi tosses his towel on his bed and pulls on a shirt just as Namjoon is coming out._

**NAMJOON**

Tell your boyfriend we don’t have time for his silliness.

**YOONGI**

_(Sighs)_

What has he done now?

**NAMJOON**

He and Kookie were playing in the shower when I left the bathroom.

_Yoongi gulps slowly as he straightens his shirt and then goes to his drawers to look for a pair of jeans._

**NAMJOON**

_(Confused)_

Didn’t you hear what I said?

**YOONGI**

What do you want me to do? Are you not leader?

_Namjoon shakes his head as he squints at Yoongi, bemused._

**NAMJOON**

Yeah, but…

_He trails off and Yoongi ignores him in favor of pulling on his raggedy ass pair of jeans with a scowl on his face._

 

FORE ROOM – MORNING

_Yoongi comes out and sits by the stool as he takes out his shoes and begins putting them on when Jimin and Hoseok arrive, laughing at each other. Jimin sees him and brightens up._

**JIMIN**

Hyung, where have you been all morning?

**YOONGI**

Slept in.

**JIMIN**

_(Smiles)_

You always sleep in.

_As Jimin moves to sit beside Yoongi, he slips and nearly falls but Hoseok grabs him by the hip, steadying him as his hands slip around and end up on Jimin’s ass._

**JIMIN**

_(Blushes)_

Such a klutz.

 _He brushes off Hoseok’s hands as he looks over at Yoongi and their eyes meet for a brief second before Yoongi looks back at his shoes and continues working on his lace._ _Jimin opens his mouth to say something but Namjoon appears._

**NAMJOON**

_(Shouts)_

OKAY, GUYS WE NEED TO GO.

**TAEHYUNG**

_(From inside the house)_

We’re coming, hyung.

_Yoongi tightens his lace and gets up on his feet as Jimin stares after him, almost forgetting to wear his shoes._

 

INT: WEEKLY IDOL STUDIO – WAITING ROOM – MORNING

_Jimin follows Yoongi around looking unsure and apologetic as Yoongi tries to ignore the smitten writer-noona who keeps coming in to rub against Jimin._

**JIMIN**

Did I do something wrong?

**YOONGI**

No.

**JIMIN**

You’ve been ignoring me all day.

_Yoongi looks down at the sofa where he has Jimin’s hand clasped in his and raises an eyebrow._

**JIMIN**

Well, not completely. You’re not really talking to me.

**YOONGI**

You’re the talkative one, Jimin.

**JIMIN**

Yeah, but you’re different.

**YOONGI**

How?

_The noona appears again and Jimin shuts up._

**NOONA**

We’re ready for you.

_The rest of the BTS members head as Yoongi stands to his feet, pulling Jimin along with him._

 

INT: DOSAENGMAN – LARGE ROOM – EVENING

_As soon as Yoongi enters the large room that’s almost filled with useless furniture, he lunges at the nearest chair, picks it up and smashes it to the ground in uncontrolled rage._

**WOOHYUN**

Please hold back, why don’t you?

_Yoongi turns around and looks at him._

**YOONGI**

I’m going to kill someone.

 _He picks up another chair (because they are the only things small/light enough for him_ _to carry) and smashes it on the ground again._

**WOOHYUN**

_(Walks over)_

Pace yourself.

_Yoongi picks the broken chair’s leg and flings it at a wall._

**YOONGI**

_(Shouts)_

ARRRGGGHHH! It’s like everyone wants to fuck my boyfriend. Why is this my life?

_He looks at Woohyun like he genuinely believes Woohyun has an answer but Woohyun just shrugs. Yoongi picks up another chair and just stands there with it as he looks down at it._

**YOONGI**

You wouldn’t even understand it. It’s not like people are lining up to bone Kim Sunggyu.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Rolls his eyes)_

Tell that to your boyfriend. _(Tilts his head)_ What am I even saying? You wanted to fuck him too.

**YOONGI**

Because _you_ made me.

**WOOHYUN**

Well, you could have said no.

_Yoongi hits the chair on the ground but it proves sturdier than the others and so he steps on it and stumps till it breaks into pieces._

**YOONGI**

Sometimes, I even blame him for it.

**WOOHYUN**

It’s not his fault. Everyone knows Jimin adores you.

**YOONGI**

_(Hisses)_

I know that. Don’t you think I know that?

**WOOHYUN**

It’s okay to be jealous or possessive. Some people might even find it endearing. But…

**YOONGI**

It gets creepy when you want to strangle your partner for being so damn hot?

**WOOHYUN**

Yeah.

_Yoongi sighs and comes to sit beside Woohyun._

**YOONGI**

He said I was acting strange. He even looked worried.

**WOOHYUN**

I’m surprised you took to this really quickly.

**YOONGI**

Well, I’m learning from your mistake so it’s not that hard.

_Yoongi pulls at his lace absentmindedly._

**YOONGI**

How do you deal with it, even? I don’t see you cracking up warehouses for broken furniture.

_Woohyun blushes and tries to turn away as Yoongi looks at him pointedly._

**WOOHYUN**

One night stands.

**YOONGI**

Excuse me?

**WOOHYUN**

At first it was just a ploy to see if he’d be jealous too. But he really doesn’t care. The more he didn’t the more I did it. Till it became sort of a thing.

**YOONGI**

_(Frowns)_

So, I’m just a coping mechanism?

**WOOHYUN**

Remember when I said “one night stand”? You realize we’ve been doing this for nearly a month now.

**YOONGI**

So, I’m not a one night stand?

**WOOHYUN**

_(Pecks him on the mouth)_

No, you’re not a one night stand.

_Yoongi sighs and lies back on the floor, covering his face with his hands._

**YOONGI**

I need to find a less destructive coping mechanism. Hopefully one that I don’t have to take a cab to reach.

**WOOHYUN**

You could take up knitting. Less destructive. Within reach.

_Yoongi scoffs as Woohyun laughs._

 

INT: BTS DORM – YOONGI’S ROOM – NIGHT

_He removes his jacket as he drops the paper bag in his hand on his bed. He turns around to find Jimin standing at the door and regarding him._

**JIMIN**

Can I come in?

**YOONGI**

_(Squints)_

When have you ever had to ask?

_Jimin saunters in, collapsing on his bed as he ruffles through the bag. He removes its contents and looks up at Yoongi._

**JIMIN**

Crocheting pins? And Wool?

**YOONGI**

_(Pulls off his shirt)_

Woohyun-hyung was being a douche.

_Jimin tears off the wrap of the black wool as he opens the packet of pins._

**JIMIN**

I used to do this in middle school. I bet I could teach you.

**YOONGI**

I’m a rapper. I’m not going to sit around and knit.

**JIMIN**

Crotchet.

**YOONGI**

Whatever.

_He falls beside Jimin as Jimin places one of the pins in Yoongi’s hand and he tries to shy away but Jimin relentlessly pushes until Yoongi takes the pin._

**JIMIN**

It’s very soothing. Seriously. Soon, you’ll be addicted.

_Yoongi smiles at Jimin as Jimin focuses on opening another wrap of wool …so he doesn’t see the besotted look on Yoongi’s face._


	11. Chapter 11

INT: AWARD SHOW SOMEWHERE – STAGE – EVENING

_Yoongi is standing on stage with the rest of BTS, along with Infinite and six other idol groups. Everyone, as usual, is struggling to look like they are listening to the hosts while –at the same time- talking to the person next to them. Yoongi’s looking round the stage, so that he can convince himself his eyes aren’t just checking out Woohyun every five seconds. During one of his rounds, he decides to just focus on Woohyun instead of moving on. As he does, he notes a falter in Woohyun’s smile. He’s eyes trail down to where Woohyun is clutching at a baton-like thing in his hand so tight that his knuckles have gone white._

_He notices that right beside Woohyun, as per always, is Sunggyu who is talking to the leader of ZE:A. The boy is curved in on Sunggyu, whispering in his ear every second as Sunggyu talks to him standing straight so that even when the ZE:A leader wants to hear him, he has to lean his ear to Sunggyu’s mouth._

**YOONGI**

_(Whispers)_

If only that were Jimin… speaking of…

 _He looks away as his eyes zero in on his boyfriend who is away from BTS as he and_ _Taehyung talk animatedly with Bambam and Junior. Smiling forcedly, much like Woohyun, Yoongi tugs out the tiny three inch blob he managed to knit and pulls it and fidgets with it to try and calm his nerves._

_Someone wins and people start cheering but Yoongi doesn’t hear. He doesn’t look up. His eyes find Woohyun again, who is now rushing off the stage and away from Sunggyu and his friend. Yoongi follows, pushing through the throng of Idols trying to get off the stage so that the winners can perform._

_He follows Woohyun’s blond head back stage only to turn a corridor that’s more secluded than anywhere else as he sees Woohyun necking on another boy._

**YOONGI**

You’ve got to be kidding me.

 _He puts his knitting back in his pocket and walks up to them as he pulls Woohyun_ _away from the other boy who turns out to be some hoobae from a rookie group._

**HOOBAE**

_(Blushes and bows)_

Sunbae.

_Yoongi points him in the direction they just came in as the boy shuffles off. He turns back to find Woohyun arranging his hair and trying to pat up his makeup._

**YOONGI**

What the fuck do you think you’re doing?

**WOOHYUN**

Yoongi, do you need something?

**YOONGI**

What?

**WOOHYUN**

I’m assuming you followed me here for a reason. What happened?

**YOONGI**

_(Confused)_

I… you were about to fuck that kid?

_Woohyun blinks as realization awns on him._

**WOOHYUN**

_(Frowns)_

Are you jealous? Yoongi you know this has nothing to do with you.

**YOONGI**

I know. I saw you with Sunggyu-hyung and I followed you. I wanted to see if there was something I could do to help.

_Woohyun smiles at him._

**WOOHYUN**

There’s something you can do.

_He pulls Yoongi’s cape and crashes their lips together. Yoongi widens his eyes as he pushes Woohyun away._

**YOONGI**

I’m trying to be here for you. Like you have been for me.

**WOOHYUN**

Yeah, trust me. This is helping.

_He tries to kiss Yoongi again but Yoongi pushes again and walks out of his reach._

**YOONGI**

What you’re doing… it isn’t healthy, hyung.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Angry)_

Are you going to preach to me about healthy?

**YOONGI**

That’s not what I meant.

**WOOHYUN**

If not for me, you’d be a wreck. God knows what you’d have done to Jimin by now.

**YOONGI**

I wasn’t-

**WOOHYUN**

You’ve been in a relationship for what? Two seconds. Can you understand what I’ve had to endure for the past four years? Can you even imagine it?

**YOONGI**

No. I was just trying to help.

**WOOHYUN**

I thought you didn’t want to be a coping mechanism.

**YOONGI**

_(Blushes)_

I’m not trying to be.

**WOOHYUN**

Then get out of my way.

**YOONGI**

So you can fuck hoobaes and pretend you don’t want to claw Sunggyu’s eyes out?

**WOOHYUN**

As if your knitting is any better.

**YOONGI**

I’m not at risk of contacting something from my wool if that’s what you mean.

_Woohyun tries to leave but Yoongi steps in front of him. He steps to the right and Yoongi follows._

**WOOHYUN**

What do you think you’re doing?

**YOONGI**

Being more than a coping mechanism.

**WOOHYUN**

Wow! You were such a horrible decision.

**YOONGI**

Excuse me.

**WOOHYUN**

That day at the stadium. When I approached you. I should have gone with the boy from Winner but somehow, I thought you’d be more fun. Horrible choice.

_Yoongi tilts his head in confused hurt._

**YOONGI**

You don’t mean that.

**WOOHYUN**

If you’re not going to let me fuck you now, get out of my way.

**YOONGI**

You leave now and we’re done.

_Woohyun stops as he looks back at Yoongi._

**YOONGI**

That’s what you told me on our first date right? You leave now to go and do something stupid, you can keep going till you get to your dorm. Don’t call me anymore.

**WOOHYUN**

You shouldn’t make threats you can’t follow up on.

**YOONGI**

I’ll survive without you. I’ve learned all I need form you remember?

_He waves his knitted blob in Woohyun’s face. Woohyun hisses as he turns around and walks away, leaving a distraught Yoongi in his wake. Yoongi grips his knitting in his hands as he widens his eyes to keep the tears from falling. When one manages to break through, he dabs at it with the knitting as he breathes in and out for a couple of minutes before he straightens his clothes and begins his trek down the corridor to rejoin the other idols._

_As he makes the bend, off the corridor, he finds Woohyun sitting there on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest._

**WOOHYUN**

How’s being dramatic working out for you?

**YOONGI**

You didn’t leave.

**WOOHYUN**

Astute observation, Suga.

_Yoongi laughs as he sits on the floor as well, opposite Woohyun._

**YOONGI**

You’ve never called me Suga before. Are you trying to distance yourself from me or something?

**WOOHYUN**

I don’t know.

**YOONGI**

Do you want to talk about it?

**WOOHYUN**

About what?

**YOONGI**

I’ve never seen you like that before. You looked so pissed but you were smiling. I can’t really explain it.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Shakes his head)_

I never talk about it.

**YOONGI**

Well, no time like the present.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW MONTH!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: teensy, weensy non con ahead  
> i woulda put this in the tags earlier but i had thought i'd just refer to it and never actually write out the scene but i ended up writing it in the end.  
> so sorry for the lack of proper warning.

FOUR YEARS AGO

INT: INFINITE’S DORM – SITTING ROOM – NIGHT

_Woohyun is sitting on the floor by the gate that they put in to keep the dogs from getting to the shoes. The heater buzzes over head but Woohyun still pulls his sweater snuggly around his shoulders as he leans on the wall. The door clicks open and he turns back to look through the tiny gate as he notices two figures into the house._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Whispers)_

Shhhh. You’ll wake the kids.

**JUNYOUNG**

You’re high. How do you still care about the kids?

_Sunggyu burps._

**SUNGGYU**

Excuse me. Hyung, I’m home now.

 _They both stop moving as Woohyun shifts back just a little to keep them from seeing_ him.

**JUNYOUNG**

Yeah, so?

**SUNGGYU**

You can go now.

**JUNYOUNG**

_(Whines)_

Sunggyu-yah! You promised-

_Sunggyu leans forward as he covers Junyoung’s mouth with his hand._

**SUNGGYU**

My manager might be home. You can’t be here.

**JUNYOUNG**

_(Scoffs)_

He’s not and you know it.

**SUNGGYU**

Eh. I have to set a good example for the kids. Can’t have friends over when they’re trying to sleep.

**JUNYOUNG**

I’m a “friend”?

**SUNGGYU**

Stop implying the quotation marks, hyung.

_Sunggyu turns Junyoung around and starts pushing him for the door. Junyoung presses his hand on the door and turns back._

**JUNYOUNG**

How long am I going to wait?

**SUNGGYU**

Hyung-

**JUNYOUNG**

_(Whispers in Sunggyu’s ear)_

You can’t be a virgin forever, Gyu.

**SUNGGYU**

Hyung, you need to go.

**JUNYOUNG**

Can I call you later?

**SUNGGYU**

You’ll call anyway.

**JUNYOUNG**

Can I see you?

_He hums and manages to push Junyoung through the door as he shuts it and leans on it. Woohyun watches as Sunggyu takes two deep breaths before he stands straight, unwavering and completely sober._

**WOOHYUN**

What are you playing at?

_Sunggyu looks up from where he has crouched to pull off his shoes._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Smiles)_

Why are you awake? Were you waiting for me?

**WOOHYUN**

You were pretending to be drunk.

**SUNGGYU**

You can’t be rude to hyungs without an excuse.

_He removes his jacket as he opens the tiny gate and Woohyun frowns._

**WOOHYUN**

Did you have fun?

**SUNGGYU**

Not really.

**WOOHYUN**

Then why did you go? Why do you go whenever they call you?

**SUNGGYU**

I just wasn’t in the mood today. Come on. Let’s get you to bed.

_He pulls Woohyun to his feet as he pushes him in the direction of Woohyun’s room._

 

INT: INFINITE’S DORM – WOOHYUN’S ROOM – NIGHT

_Sunggyu pushes him and Woohyun falls on the bed as Sunggyu pulls Woohyun’s blanket over his body. When Woohyun makes grabby hands at Sunggyu, Sunggyu pats them away._

**SUNGGYU**

Sleep. I can’t believe I’m not mad that you’re still awak-

_His phone rings in his pocket and Woohyun’s face droops into a grimace as Sunggyu picks the call._

**SUNGGYU**

Did you forget the button for the ground floor?

**JUNYOUNG**

I’m outside the building, you giant douche.

_Woohyun cranes his neck to hear as Sunggyu kneels on the bed beside him._

**SUNGGYU**

Safe journey, hyung.

**JUNYOUNG**

I want to call you again when I get home.

**SUNGGYU**

Why?

**JUNYOUNG**

I want to do stuff with your voice in my ear.

_Sunggyu turns red as he looks at Woohyun. He gets up from the bed and leaves as Woohyun leans up on his elbows with a frown._

INT: SITTING ROOM 

_Sunggyu’s sitting on the sofa in nothing but his shirt and boxers. His legs folded in front of him as he speaks in a tone so soft, Woohyun can’t hear anything._

**WOOHYUN**

_(Angry)_

Does he want you to fuck him?

_Sunggyu turns around, covering the mouth-piece of the phone with his hands as he looks at Woohyun with a horrified expression._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Whispers)_

Jesus! Hyun-ie what are you doing here?

**WOOHYUN**

He wants to wank with your “voice in his ear”?

**JUNYOUNG**

Who is that?

**SUNGGYU**

_(Speaks into the phone)_

It’s no one, hyung. I’ll call you back.

_He cuts the call._

**WOOHYUN**

_(Shouts)_

I’M NO ONE, NOW?

**SUNGGYU**

Would you lower your voice you spoilt idiot?

_He pulls Woohyun away from the two room doors he’s standing by to shout._

**SUNGGYU**

Why would you do that?

**WOOHYUN**

You’re with him all the time because you like him?

**SUNGGYU**

_(Confused)_

What is this, Woohyun? You’re very confusing.

**WOOHYUN**

I’m confusing. I’m confusing? You’re the one who can’t seem to make up his mind.

**SUNGGYU**

I made up my mind about you.

**WOOHYUN**

So what are you doing with him?

**SUNGGYU**

You rejected me! Do you remember that? You told me you weren’t gay and if I didn’t want you to leave Infinite, I’d stop talking about it.

_Woohyun frowns at him, just realizing that he’s breathing fast and clenching his fists._

**WOOHYUN**

I don’t want you to see him again.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Perplexed)_

Say what?

**WOOHYUN**

Ever! You take one look at him and I’m gone.

**SUNGGYU**

You… you can’t do that. You can’t-

**WOOHYUN**

If you so much as speak to him, I’ll be speaking to CEO-nim.

_Sunggyu shakes his head and turns to leave as Woohyun grabs his hand._

**WOOHYUN**

Don’t walk away from me, hyung.

**SUNGGYU**

Get your hands off-

_Woohyun kisses him, cradling Sunggyu’s head in his hands as he forces Sunggyu’s mouth open. When Sunggyu recovers from the shock, his eyes fly open as he tries to push away but Woohyun holds unto him till Sunggyu surrenders, kissing Woohyun unto the couch as he straddles Woohyun’s legs. Sunggyu ruts down on him and Woohyun moans, gripping him by the neck as Sunggyu brushes his hands off his neck._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Breathless)_

I’ll bruise, Hyun-ie.

_Sunggyu continues kissing him and moving his hips as Woohyun becomes too confused to be active anymore that he just sits there beneath Sunggyu in brainless bliss._

_A shrill sound erupts and Woohyun’s senses come alive when Sunggyu unlatches his lips from Woohyun’s and picks up his phone._

**WOOHYUN**

_(Worried)_

What are you doing?

**SUNGGYU**

I’ll just be a minute-

_Woohyun hits the phone out of Sunggyu’s hand as he pushes Sunggyu unto the sofa and kisses him again._

**SUNGGYU**

Wait… Woohyun. Listen to me.

**WOOHYUN**

He can’t have you, hyung! No one can.

_He pushes Sunggyu’s boxer’s down as Sunggyu panics._

**SUNGGYU**

Woohyun! Wait. We can’t-

**WOOHYUN**

I won’t stand aside and let someone else have you.

_He lifts himself to pull off the boxers as Sunggyu tumbles off the sofa, waving his hands at Woohyun._

**SUNGGYU**

You can’t just-

 _Woohyun pounces, turning Sunggyu over on his belly. He’s straddling Sunggyu now as_ _he works his trousers off and Sunggyu speaks frantically._

**SUNGGYU**

We can’t just do it like this. I need- oh, please. I need lube to- ARRGHH!

_Sunggyu screams as Woohyun rolls of him, clutching his dick as Sunggyu clutches his behind. In Woohyun’s haste and inexperience, he’d gone ahead and attempted to penetrate Sunggyu without prep or lubrication, causing them both to hurt in the process._

_Sunggyu lies on the floor, whimpering and crying as he holds unto his backside like a little child that’s been caned. Woohyun recovers first, looking at Sunggyu from across the room, where he had rolled over to._

**WOOHYUN**

_(Scared)_

My god! What have I done?

 

PRESENT DAY

INT: AWARD SHOW – BACKSTAGE – EVENING

_Yoongi sits, staring at Woohyun in disbelief._

**YOONGI**

How are you guys together?

_Woohyun looks at him in frustration as he spreads his hands._

**WOOHYUN**

I have no idea.

**YOONGI**

How did you get together? What happened after that?

**WOOHYUN**

When I woke up the next morning, it was like none of it had happened. He spoke to me no differently and we still did fan service together. One day, he came home drunk and horny. He woke me up and we had sex and that was that.

**YOONGI**

You don’t talk about it? _(Woohyun shakes his head)_ That’s not healthy.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Raises his eyebrows)_

Are you telling me?!

**YOONGI**

And Junyoung, he’s the guy that Sunggyu was with on stage?

_When Woohyun nods and Yoongi’s about to say something, a crowd of people enter the corridor and start heading in their direction. The two of them get to their feet as Woohyun takes Yoongi by the elbow._

**WOOHYUN**

You can’t tell anyone.

**YOONGI**

No shit!


	13. Chapter 13

INT: BTS’ DORM – YOONGI’S STUDIO – EVENING

_Yoongi sits at the his table bent over sheets and sheets of papers that have filled the place so much that some have spilled onto the floor. He nods his head slightly, eyebrows scrunched in concentration. Behind him, Jimin sits on the raggedy couch with his laptop on his folded legs as he attempts to write. His hands hover over the keyboard and every time they settle on the keys, his fingers shake till he lifts his hand and balls them into fists. He looks over at Yoongi who’s so far out of the present that he’s probably forgotten that Jimin was in the room._

**JIMIN**

Hyung?

 _Yoongi doesn’t answer as Jimin sighs and leans his head back on the wall. He tries_ _again, looking at his blank word document on the screen of his laptop. He picks up the_ _unopened bag of chips by his knee and flings it at Yoongi’s head. Yoongi hisses and_ _looks up._

**YOONGI**

What?

**JIMIN**

I need help.

_Yoongi goes back to his work._

**YOONGI**

I’m not supposed to help you.

**JIMIN**

_(Whines)_

Hyung.

**YOONGI**

I’m not doing your home work for you. Besides lyrics is more Joon’s area.

**JIMIN**

_(Deadpans)_

You write lyrics.

**YOONGI**

I write rap. You singers sound different.

**JIMIN**

No, we don’t.

_Yoongi stands up straight and looks down at Jimin._

**YOONGI**

The beats are different, the tempo, the diction. You can tell when something is to be sung rather than rapped.

**JIMIN**

Because there’s either sulfa notes right by it or not.

**YOONGI**

_(Throws his hands in the air)_

You can’t rap a song’s lyrics unless you tweak it.

**JIMIN**

And you call yourself a musician.

**YOONGI**

Fine. Sing my first part in “Fire”.

_He walks over to his laptop sitting on the mixer and types on something and soon the tune of “Fire” comes on._

**JIMIN**

_(Raises an eyebrow)_

Really?

_Yoongi shrugs at him as they wait for Hoseok’s part to run._

**JIMIN**

So completely drunk, drunk

Cursing around on the street, street

I’m out of my-

_He hooks at that point and Yoongi smiles smugly._

**JIMIN**

Oh come on. Even you don’t get your rap right the first time.

**YOONGI**

You said you could sing it.

**JIMIN**

I said it was possible. You know I’d have to try it over and over again.

**YOONGI**

Because it wasn’t written for singing.

**JIMIN**

Because notes have to be attached. I was basing my tune on the BGM. That’s why I hooked in that bit.

**YOONGI**

I’m still not doing your homework.

_Jimin drops his laptop as he thrashing around childishly._

**YOONGI**

Do you honestly think CEO-nim doesn’t know what my lyrics sound like?

**JIMIN**

I could say you coached me.

**YOONGI**

I’m not doing your work.

_He walks back to the table where he was working before and Jimin just lies there, looking at Yoongi’s back._

**JIMIN**

You are so stubborn.

_Yoongi hums noncommittally._

**JIMIN**

_(Bites his nails)_

You’re always mean to me even when I can see you’re itching to help.

_Yoongi stops as his pen hovers over what he was about to write. He picks up his phone as he turns to face Jimin._

**YOONGI**

So?

**JIMIN**

I hate you sometimes. Especially when you won’t let me have my way.

**YOONGI**

And other times?

_Jimin looks down as he thinks about it._

**JIMIN**

Sometimes –other times-, when I look in your eyes, it’s overwhelming. I’m scared of you, you know?

**YOONGI**

_(Folds his hands)_

Why?

**JIMIN**

Because you could hurt me. _(Clears his throat)_ But that’s not all that scares me.

**YOONGI**

What else does?

**JIMIN**

The thought that I’d let you. _(Blushes)_ I’d come back for more even though… even though I might not like it.

_Yoongi frowns as he tilts his head._

**YOONGI**

You’re being serious.

**JIMIN**

Sometimes, I hate how you misunderstand me. How you could see something and think something else when I wasn’t even heading in that direction.

**YOONGI**

When have I ever?

**JIMIN**

Every day.

**YOONGI**

I hurt you? Every day.

**JIMIN**

Some days, you don’t even mean to.

_Yoongi swallows heavily as he tentatively steps toward the couch and sits beside Jimin who hasn’t take his eyes off of him._

**YOONGI**

So why do you stay? You could have anyone.

_Jimin shakes his head as he looks back at his screen. He tries to widen his eyes but a tear escapes and just as it’s about to fall, Yoongi catches it on his cheek. Jimin leans in, rubbing his face on Yoongi’s knuckles so that Yoongi turns his hand around to cup Jimin’s cheeks as Jimin looks him in the eye._

**JIMIN**

Ask me again.

**YOONGI**

Why are you with me when I hurt you so much?

**JIMIN**

I love you.

**YOONGI**

I love you too.

_Jimin shakes his head._

**JIMIN**

You don’t understand.

**YOONGI**

I do. Trust me.

**JIMIN**

So why do you hurt me?

**YOONGI**

Sometimes, I don’t even know I’m doing it.

**JIMIN**

And other times?

**YOONGI**

Honestly? _(Jimin nods)_ it feels good to hurt you.

_Yoongi blushes when Jimin moves his face out of his reach._

**JIMIN**

Why?

**YOONGI**

Because when you come back, I feel…

**JIMIN**

Wanted?

**YOONGI**

Needed.

**JIMIN**

I need you, hyung. I just don’t need the pain.

**YOONGI**

I don’t want to hurt you anymore.

**JIMIN**

Really?

_Jimin looks at him with hope and a little worry._

**YOONGI**

Why do you think I knit?

**JIMIN**

Because you’re jobless?

_Yoongi sighs and pushes Jimin’s head till it touches the keyboard._

**JIMIN**

_(Laughs)_

HYUNG! This is what we’re talking about.

_Yoongi lets go of him._

**YOONGI**

I thought you were talking about emotional or mental hurt?

**JIMIN**

_(Rolls his eyes)_

That too, hyung. You’re really horrible sometimes.

**YOONGI**

I don’t want to be. Not anymore.

_Jimin drops his laptop on the floor and pulls Yoongi in for a hug. He clutches at him as Yoongi hugs him back._

**YOONGI**

I really don’t want to hurt you. I love you. I know you love me.

**JIMIN**

I’m here either way. _(Leans back)_ I can’t leave you. Even if I try. You’re my own.

**YOONGI**

_(Scoffs)_

I know that! And by the way…

**JIMIN**

_(Confused)_

What?

**YOONGI**

I believe you just wrote yourself a song.

_He hands his phone to Jimin._

**JIMIN**

What? How?

**YOONGI**

I recorded our conversation. It’s almost poetic.

 _Jimin looks from the still-recording phone to Yoongi before he launches at him and_ _kisses Yoongi till Yoongi falls on his back._

**JIMIN**

Thank you.

**YOONGI**

Don’t thank me. You’re the one who said all the sing-able stuff.

_Jimin blushes as he hits Yoongi on the shoulder. He leans down again and kisses him. Yoongi removes his lips from Jimin._

**YOONGI**

We can’t do this here. Joon will nag for a month.

**JIMIN**

_(Hums)_

I’m just kissing.

**YOONGI**

You’re not the one who has to hear it.

_Jimin steadies Yoongi’s head and kisses him forcefully again as the studio opens the door and Namjoon walks in._

**NAMJOON**

Yoongi!

_Jimin gets off of him as Yoongi sighs in frustration from his place on the couch. As Namjoon launches into his first episode of Studio etiquette, Yoongi shots Jimin a glare as Jimin blushes, picks his laptop and sneaks out of the studio._


	14. Chapter 14

INT: NEUTRAL GROUND – HOTEL ROOM – NIGHT

_Sunggyu and Woohyun enter the room as Woohyun stretches in familiarity._

**WOOHYUN**

Home second home!

_He kicks off his shoes and pulls of his jacket as Sunggyu frowns at the empty suite._

**SUNGGYU**

Shouldn’t Yoongi be here already?

**WOOHYUN**

He said he might be late. Make yourself at home.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Raises an eyebrow)_

I’ve been here before, remember? No need to treat me like a visitor.

_Sunggyu opens the fridge and comes away with two bottles of beer as he hands one to Woohyun who enters the bathroom with his bottle. Sunggyu walks over to the windows and looks out over Seoul as he drinks from his bottle._

_Woohyun’s phone rings._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Answers the call)_

Are you close?

**YOONGI**

Sunggyu-shi? Yeah. Uh… can I talk to Woohyun?

 _Sunggyu grunts as he walks over to the bathroom and shoves the phone through the_ _opening in the door._

**WOOHYUN**

Who is it?

_Sunggyu leaves the two of them to talk and begins taking off his clothes with his jacket, then his pants till he’s left in a shirt and boxers. He stands by the landline, looking down at the room-service menu when there’s a hurried flush from the bathroom and Woohyun comes running out. He gets to the door leading out of the suite and tries to open it but the door doesn’t budge._

**WOOHYUN**

Min Yoongi, I swear to god-

**SUNGGYU**

_(Worried)_

What’s going on?

_Woohyun looks over at Sunggyu guiltily before he speaks back into the phone._

**WOOHYUN**

I told you that in confidence. How dare you?

**SUNGGYU**

Hyun-ie?

_Woohyun turns away from Sunggyu as he closes his eyes in a sad sigh._

**WOOHYUN**

_(To the phone)_

Please ask them to open the door. They can’t do this. There has to be some law against- I don’t care about fucking room-service. What did you think you were going to achieve? What if there’s a fire? What if one of us gets sick? You can’t do this. Open this door now or I will never speak to you again.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Surprised)_

What?

_He goes to the door himself and tries to open it but the handle just jiggles uselessly and nothing happens. He gets the key card and walks back to the door only to realize the card lock is on the outside of the door._

**SUNGGYU**

Woohyun, what’s going on?

 _Woohyun cuts the call angrily as he looks at Sunggyu. Then the anger melts into grief_ _and more guilt._

**WOOHYUN**

Yoongi’s being a nosy git.

**SUNGGYU**

Why won’t the door open?

**WOOHYUN**

Because he asked the hotel to keep it locked till 6am.

**SUNGGYU**

Why would he do something like that? Is this some sort of joke?

 _Woohyun groans and walks into the suite again and stops by the sitting room where he_ _finally notices a table full of covered plates and bags of treats and he groans some_ _more._

**SUNGGYU**

What’s going on?

**WOOHYUN**

He wants us to talk.

**SUNGGYU**

About what? _(Frowns)_ Us, who?

**WOOHYUN**

You and I.

_Sunggyu sits beside Woohyun with a worried look on his face._

**SUNGGYU**

Why would we need to talk? Did something happen?

**WOOHYUN**

_(Sighs)_

I’m so sorry, hyung.

**SUNGGYU**

About what?

**WOOHYUN**

_(Closes his eyes)_

I told him.

**SUNGGYU**

Told him what? Woohyun, if you’re going to talk to me, then talk to me.

_Woohyun opens his eyes and looks at Sunggyu squarely._

**WOOHYUN**

I was going through something and he was there for me so I told him everything. About us.

_Woohyun sits, frozen, as he waits for Sunggyu to speak._

**SUNGGYU**

Everything. What’s everything? What’s that got to do with…

_Sunggyu trails off and Woohyun’s eyes close in frustration again as Sunggyu turns red._

**SUNGGYU**

Oh. I didn’t know you two were that close.

**WOOHYUN**

I wasn’t trying to degrade you or what we have-

**SUNGGYU**

_(Shakes his head)_

It’s okay. I get it.

_Sunggyu gets up and goes to the table as he begins opening up the plates and bowls to reveal different dishes._

**WOOHYUN**

Are we going to talk about it?

**SUNGGYU**

What’s there to talk about?

**WOOHYUN**

Anything you want to talk about?

**SUNGGYU**

Like what?

_Woohyun blinks as he looks at Sunggyu, pained and uncomfortable._

**WOOHYUN**

Yoongi thinks it’s unhealthy.

_Sunggyu laughs at this._

**SUNGGYU**

The little dynamite knows what a healthy relationship’s supposed to look like?

**WOOHYUN**

He wants us to talk about that night?

**SUNGGYU**

_(Looks at Woohyun)_

There’s nothing to talk about.

**WOOHYUN**

I… I r… I forced myself on you.

_This time, it’s Sunggyu who closes his eyes as he leans on the table, clenching his fists._

**SUNGGYU**

I’m not sure what’s wrong with you, but I’m pretty sure for rape to occur, a party has to say no.

**WOOHYUN**

You said no.

**SUNGGYU**

I said we needed lube.

**WOOHYUN**

And I didn’t listen.

_Sunggyu slams a tray cover down as Woohyun flinches._

**SUNGGYU**

Are you going to listen to me now? If I say I don’t want to talk about this, will you let it go?

**WOOHYUN**

_(Gulps)_

We have never talked about-

**SUNGGYU**

You want to talk about it? Talk. Let’s hear what you have to say.

 _He sits on the rug, facing Woohyun with his legs and hands folded in a petulant_ _manner._

**WOOHYUN**

I’m sorry for what happened?

**SUNGGYU**

You’ve said that before. What else?

**WOOHYUN**

I will try not to be jealous or-

_Sunggyu’s laughing again and Woohyun looks like he might cry._

**SUNGGYU**

Woohyun, you are jealousy personified. The only reason I’m surviving your possessiveness these days is because you feel too guilty because of the long string of one stands you’ve had. If you were serious about never being jealous, you’ve had four years to get over it.

**WOOHYUN**

I’m trying now-

**SUNGGYU**

Why? Because Yoongi says so?

**WOOHYUN**

Because I want to be a better role model.

**SUNGGYU**

To Yoongi? Woohyun, he’s two years your junior. I’m pretty sure you don’t have that much more experience than he does.

**WOOHYUN**

You’re two years my senior and you treat me like a child.

**SUNGGYU**

Because you behave like a child. I mean, look at this conversation. It took you four years, a tiny hoobae and a locked hotel suite to say anything.

**WOOHYUN**

Because you’ve never wanted to talk about it.

**SUNGGYU**

I still don’t know what you want to talk about it for. There’s nothing to say. I understand that you were a stubborn and possessive child who only decided that he wanted me when he realized other people did too. I’m not holding that against you. I got over it. So why do you want to talk about it?

**WOOHYUN**

Because it’s eating me up inside!

_Woohyun gets up, rubbing his temples in frustration._

**SUNGGYU**

So what would it take to get it to stop? Want me to say I forgive you? Fine! I forgive you.

**WOOHYUN**

That’s not it.

**SUNGGYU**

What more do you want from me?

**WOOHYUN**

_(Blurts out)_

I want punishment.

 _Woohyun blinks in surprise as he purses his lips as if he is hoping to take back the_ words.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Confused)_

What? Like… like… BDSM?

**WOOHYUN**

_(Equally confused)_

What? No! No. You know I’m not into that stuff.

**SUNGGYU**

Neither am I but you’re the one talking about punishment.

**WOOHYUN**

I didn’t mean… I just meant in the sense that it’s something that’s not supposed to feel good. I don’t know. Hyung, I feel like I’m in this on my own. Like you’re so far away and I’m right here. And I can’t get to you because of what I did and I’d never be worthy and-

**SUNGGYU**

And you want me to punish you.

**WOOHYUN**

Yes.

_Sunggyu smiles._

**SUNGGYU**

Because it always has to be about what you want, right?

**WOOHYUN**

Wait… what? That’s not what I’m saying.

**SUNGGYU**

Really? I’m sitting here having a conversation I don’t want and it’s not what you’re saying? Woohyun, this entire relationship is based on what you do want. Every time you suggest something, I have to make it happen. Hell, I’m in a hotel room right now because you want me here. Because you want me to fuck your new boy toy.

_Woohyun shakes his head as tears fall from his eyes._

**WOOHYUN**

Hyung, that’s not-

**SUNGGYU**

You can’t see Yoongi again.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Eyes widen)_

What?

**SUNGGYU**

You heard me. You want your punishment? You can’t see him again. You can’t talk to him. You so much as look at him and we’re done. Does that sound familiar?

**WOOHYUN**

Why would you… hyung, please.

**SUNGGYU**

I’ve told you what I want. Take it or leave it.

_Sunggyu stands to his feet._

**SUNGGYU**

We’re on equal ground now. That’s what you’ve always wanted.

 _As Sunggyu picks up a few plates and heads to the room, Woohyun understands that_ _he is not supposed to follow._

 

INT: NEUTRAL GROUND – HOTEL SUITE – MORNING

_Sunggyu is sitting on one of the chairs, dressed with his legs cross as on hangs in the air and taps at nothing. Beside him, equally dressed and looking incredibly uncomfortable, sits a quiet Woohyun who keeps looking from Sunggyu to the door. There’s a beep at the door as Sunggyu stands to his feet and makes for it with Woohyun in his wake._

_As soon as the door opens and Yoongi steps inside, Sunggyu punches him so hard he falls to the ground. Sunggyu steps over him and leaves the room._

**SUNGGYU**

No goodbyes, Woohyun. If the elevator doors close before you get there, we’re over.

 _Woohyun looks down at Yoongi apologetically before he crosses him as well and runs_ _after Sunggyu._


	15. Chapter 15

INT: INCHEON AIRPORT – LOUNGE – MORNING

_The maknae line is watching something on Taehyung’s tab as Namjoon and Soekjin argue quietly in the corner. Yoongi is sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand and his phone in the other as he dials Woohyun’s number. When the line rings till the voicemail dial sounds, he cuts the call and hisses into his glass as he takes a sip. Hosoek takes the stool next to him and waves the bartender away._

**HOSOEK**

You’re brooding.

_Yoongi ignores him in favor of calling Woohyun again._

**HOSOEK**

Anything you want to talk about?

**YOONGI**

Not exactly.

_The call cuts again and Yoongi sets the phone down._

**HOSOEK**

Did something happen with Woohyun-sunbae?

_Yoongi looks at Hosoek in shock and he shrugs._

**HOSOEK**

I read your messages.

**YOONGI**

I asked you to stop that.

**HOSOEK**

We had a deal, remember? I stopped because you started talking. But then you clammed up again.

**YOONGI**

I didn’t clam up. I still talk to you about stuff. More than I talk to Jiminie.

**HOSOEK**

Except about this.

**YOONGI**

Because it’s not just me.

_Yoongi picks up his phone again and Hosoek snatches it out of his hand and sets it down again, away from Yoongi._

**HOSOEK**

There is nothing more irritating than seeing fifty missed calls on your phone from the same number. If he didn’t pick after call number two, he either isn’t with his phone and will call later or he doesn’t want to speak with you.

**YOONGI**

Because Sunggyu said that he shouldn’t.

**HOSOEK**

So just let go.

**YOONGI**

_(Sighs)_

I can’t. _(Drops his head on the bar)_ I really can’t. I tried but…

**HOSOEK**

What?

**YOONGI**

I don’t know.

**HOSOEK**

_(Shakes his head)_

You’ve never really been able to voice your feelings.

_Yoongi scowls at Hosoek._

**YOONGI**

I’m a musician. I know how to voice my feelings just fine.

**HOSOEK**

He’s not going to wait till a new album comes out to know what you’re feeling right now, hyung.

**YOONGI**

He wouldn’t have to if he’d just pick my damn calls.

_Yoongi gets up as he swings around to pick his phone but Hosoek removes it again._

**HOSOEK**

It’s their relationship, Yoongi.

**YOONGI**

I’m in that relationship, too.

**HOSOEK**

No, you’re really not.

**YOONGI**

I mean something to him.

**HOSOEK**

And he’s dating Sunggyu-sunbae.

**YOONGI**

But he doesn’t have a right to just shut Woohyun-hyung off from me like that.

_Hosoek leans back, looking at Yoongi with worry._

**HOSOEK**

Imagine if you told Jimin to stop talking to someone and he went behind your back?

**YOONGI**

I never told Jimin-

**HOSOEK**

Hoshi.

_Yoongi glares at him and he continues to look right back at him, undeterred._

**YOONGI**

Hoshi is a sneaky perv. and you know it.

**HOSOEK**

But the point still stands. It’s the same thing. If Sunggyu-sunbae asked Woohyun-sunbae to stay away, you have to respect that.

_Yoongi sits on the stool he’s standing beside as Hosoek drags his cup from the other side of the bar and places it in from of Yoongi._

**HOSOEK**

Besides, it’s not like you don’t have a boyfriend already. How much sex do you really need to have anyway?

 

AT THE OTHER END OF THE LOUNGE:

_The maknae line look up in unison as Yoongi gets up and rushes at his phone while Hosoek takes the phone away. Jimin drops his gaze down to the tablet as Jungkook and Taehyung’s eyes meet over Jimin’s head._

**TAEHYUNG**

Do you want to talk about it?

**JIMIN**

_(Still looking at the tab)_

Talk about what?

**JUNGKOOK**

Whatever he’s done this time?

**JIMIN**

Who?

_He looks up as Jungkook nods in Yoongi’s direction._

**JIMIN**

He didn’t do anything. Not this time.

**TAEHYUNG**

Are you sure?

**JIMIN**

It has nothing to do with me, what he’s going through.

**JUNGKOOK**

Which is…?

_Jimin narrows his eyebrows at Jungkook._

**JIMIN**

Kookie are you being nosey?

**JUNGKOOK**

I’m being nice, hyung. It’s that time of the month.

**TAEHYUNG**

_(Frowns)_

You better use up his niceness before the real evil maknae returns, Jiminie.

_Jimin looks from one to the other before he sighs and covers the tab on his lap._

**JIMIN**

Yoongi-hyung pissed off a couple of sunbaes and now they’re not talking to him anymore.

**JUNGKOOK**

Which sunbaes?

**TEHYUNG**

What did he do?

**JIMIN**

_(Shakes his head)_

I can’t tell you that.

**TAEHYUNG**

_(Pouts)_

How are we going to help if you don’t tell us anything?

**JIMIN**

You don’t need to know the specifics to help me.

**JUNGKOOK**

Okay. _(Thinks)_ Don’t give specifics, just give us a generalization and then we can see.

_Jimin’s head lifts to the ceiling as he considers._

**JIMIN**

Okay. I think I can try this.

_Taehyung and Jungkook get up as they sit on the table in front of Jimin, blocking him from view._

**JIMIN**

Yoongi-hyung made friends with a hyung from another group… then this hyung told him a secret… about something that happened a long time ago between this hyung and this hyung’s own hyung in the same group as this hyung I’m talking about. So Yoongi-hyung interfered by locking them up in a room together so that they could talk out their issues. Now this hyung’s hyung has banned the hyung from talking to Yoongi-hyung ever again. And so now, he won’t pick Yoongi-hyung’s calls and we’re about to leave the country and Yoongi-hyung is freaking out.

_When he finishes talking and looks back at Taehyung and Jungkook, they’re both squared off in deep concentration._

**JUNGKOOK**

_(Tilts his head)_

He wants the hyung to talk to him again?

**JIMIN**

Yes.

**TEAHYUNG**

Have you tried talking to the hyung?

**JIMIN**

_(Confused)_

What good do you think I could do? He doesn’t even like me very much. He only tolerates me because of Yoongi-hyung.

**TAEHYUNG**

What about the other hyung?

**JUNGKOOK**

The one that told the other hyung not to talk to Yoongi-hyung? He sounds worse. He might be even scarier.

_Jimin’s own head tilts as well._

**JIMIN**

You might have a point there.

**TAEHYUNG**

_(Surprised)_

I do? _(Nods)_ Off course I do.

**JUNGKOOK**

Why would he listen to Jimin-hyung when he’s banned Yoongi-hyung from talking to his dongsaeng?

**JIMIN**

_(Waves his hand in front of Jungkook)_

No, the other hyung likes me. At least, I think he does.

**JUNGKOOK**

But are you sure you want to get in the middle? If I understand your story correctly, this whole issue started because Yoongi-hyung didn’t mind his business.

**JIMIN**

But this hyung already knows I’m nosey. He won’t mind. _(Jumps up happily)_ He won’t mind. Oh god. Thank you guys so much.

_He begins hopping up and down as he pulls Taehyung and Jungkook into hopping up and down with him._

 

IN THE CORNER OF THE ROOM:

_Namjoon and Soekjin look up as Jimin jumps to his feet in a shout and then the maknae line starts hopping around, holding hands in a circle._

**SEOKJIN**

_(Frowns)_

What are they doing now?

**NAMJOON**

_(Shrugs)_

With those three? It’s always something odd.

_The flight alert sounds as all heads unconsciously look at the speaker over-head._

**ANNOUNCER**

This is a boarding announcement on TransAsia, Flight TR60:32 to Hongkong. All checked in passengers should, please, proceed for boarding.


	16. Chapter 16

EXT: GARAGE - MORNING

_Sunggyu is at home, waiting for the van to show up when he receives a text on his phone. He looks down at the strange number as he frowns. He calls back._

**SUNGGYU**

Who is this?

**JIMIN**

Hyung! It’s Park Jimin from Bangtan.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Sighs)_

What do you want now?

**JIMIN**

Hehe, hyung. Don’t sound like that.

**SUNGGYU**

Like what?

**JIMIN**

Like I’m frustrating you.

**SUNGGYU**

I know you’re going to frustrate me.

**JIMIN**

But you still think it’s cute either way.

_Sunggyu shakes his head as the van pulls up into the garage._

**JIMIN**

Is hyung busy today? Can we meet? I missed hyung.

_Sunggyu looks at his pone suspiciously._

**SUNGGYU**

Why?

**JIMIN**

I just want to see hyung is all.

**SUNGGYU**

I have a schedule now-

**JIMIN**

How about later?

**SUNGGYU**

Tomoro-

**JIMIN**

Today. Later today?

**SUNGGYU**

Fine. I’ll call you when I’m done.

**JIMIN**

When will you be done?

_Sunggyu sighs, letting his hands drop at his sides in weariness before he holds the phone back to his ear._

**SUNGGYU**

I don’t know. I guess by the evening. Maybe around three… or four.

**JIMIN**

I’ll call hyung by four.

**SUNGGYU**

Call whenever you want.

_As the line goes dead, he looks at the phone again._

**SUNGGYU**

Weird kid.

 

INT: CAFÉ – BOOTH – EVENING

_As Sunggyu enters the café-_

**JIMIN**

_(Shouts)_

HYUNG!

_He turns around and finds Jimin waving at him happily. Sunggyu walks over and sits opposite the smiling boy._

**JIMIN**

I ordered you some cocoa.

**SUNGGYU**

Why am I here, you annoying child?

**JIMIN**

I wanted to see you.

**SUNGGYU**

Why?

**JIMIN**

You need to remove the ban on Yoongi-hyung and Woohyun-hyung.

**SUNGGYU**

That’s not in my power.

**JIMIN**

You’re the only reason that Woohyun-hyung would avoid Yoongi-hyung.

**SUNGGYU**

I told him what I wanted. He had the choice. He can talk to Yoongi anytime he wants.

**JIMIN**

And what would that mean for you two if he does?

**SUNGGYU**

_(Presses his lips together)_

I don’t know how any of this is your business.

**JIMIN**

You’re making my boyfriend uncomfortable, hyung.

**SUNGGYU**

Not my business.

_Jimin sighs, his smile finally falling from his lips as he looks at Sunggyu in frustration._

**JIMIN**

Yoongi-hyung told me what happened. Woohyun-hyung told him what he did and everything.

**SUNGGYU**

Yes. So?

**JIMIN**

I understand where you’re coming from.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Smiles)_

Do you?

**JIMIN**

Woohyun-hyung doesn’t know you’ve been punishing him for years and his ignorance… that’s been his punishment. You smile and you condone and you pretend that you’re not doing anything to hurt his feelings.

**SUNGGYU**

I’m not doing anything to hurt his feelings.

**JIMIN**

You let people hang all over you. Even when you know it drives him crazy.

**SUNGGYU**

It’s not my fault he’s jealous.

**JIMIN**

You’ve strung him along for four years, watching him squirm in silence every time he sees someone so much as look at you and you do nothing to discourage them.

**SUNGGYU**

I still don’t know how I let you talk me into uncomfortable conversations.

**JIMIN**

Why is it uncomfortable, hyung? Because I’m telling the truth.

**SUNGGYU**

Because you’re being ridiculous.

**JIMIN**

He’s paying for something he did years ago and he doesn’t know it. And now that he’s found something-someone that he might care about, you’ve taken that away too.

**SUNGGYU**

I don’t deserve anything then. I should condone what he did to me?

**JIMIN**

He shouldn’t have to suffer too long. My boyfriend shouldn’t either.

**SUNGGYU**

He shouldn’t have put his nose into my business which, I might add, is exactly what you’re doing.

**JIMIN**

What kind of relationship is it if all you ever do is based on being vindictive? What the fuck are you doing together that must happen that you can’t let go of all that anger?

_Sunggyu leans over the table, forcing Jimin to lean away from the sheer force of his anger._

**SUNGGYU**

Now you listen to me you tiny nit-wit. I don’t care what you think or what you feel you have a right to comment on because our boyfriends fucked a time or two but you are sorely mistaken if I’m going to let you speak to me like that without some form of repercussion. I don’t want him talking to Yoongi and that’s my concern but if you’re going to advocate for the nosey little git by being a nosey idiot yourself, get your facts straight before you come at me again. My relationship is not based on anger and it is definitely nothing to worry your pretty little head about.

_Sunggyu gets up just as his cocoa arrives and he waves the girl away._

**SUNGGYU**

Don’t call me again. Don’t pretend like you know me. When you see me at an event, walk the other way.

_Sunggyu walks out of the café._

 

EXT: OUTSIDE – NIGHT

_Sunggyu pulls his scarf over his head and pulls on his hoody as he walks the path from the café to his building. He hears someone running behind him as he turns in time to see a similarly dressed person coming at him. He shakes his head and quickens his step._

**JIMIN**

Hyung, please listen to me.

**SUNGGYU**

I have nothing to say to you.

**JIMIN**

You’re not even happy about it. Look at you.

**SUNGGYU**

How would you know? We barely know each other.

**JIMIN**

But I know what I used to see when I looked at you and Woohyun-hyung before. Now, as I think of it, you were just putting on a show for the rest of us to see and assume that you were in a healthy relationship.

**SUNGGYU**

I am not talking to you anymore.

**JIMIN**

Then break up with him.

_Sunggyu stops as Jimin bumps into his back and stumbles to the ground. He turns around and glares down at him._

**SUNGGYU**

What did you just say?

**JIMIN**

If you’re so unhappy… if you really want to punish him… break up with him.

**SUNGGYU**

I’m not going to do that.

_Sunggyu keeps walking._

**JIMIN**

Why?

_Jimin gets to his feet again as he runs after Sunggyu._

**JIMIN**

Why?

**SUNGGYU**

Because I love him. _(Sunggyu stops and looks at Jimin)_ The kind of love that your tiny young mind will never understand in a million years.

_Sunggyu keeps walking as the doorman notices him and moves to open the door._

**JIMIN**

If that’s what love is supposed to be, I’m not sure I want my Yoongi to feel that way anyway.

_The door closes behind Sunggyu._

 

INT: INFINITE’S DORM – SITTING ROOM – NIGHT

_As soon as Sunggyu enters the house, Woohyun assaults him with a spoon of something that he forces into Sunggyu’s mouth and then stands back, watching and waiting for his response._

**WOOHYUN**

Huh?

_Woohyun wags his eyebrows at him when Sunggyu nods._

**SUNGGYU**

Not bad. What is that?

**WOOHYUN**

Secret ingredient.

_Woohyun smiles and flounces away as Sunggyu begins to take off his shoes and his jacket._

**SUNGGYU**

What have you been up to all day?

**WOOHYUN**

I went to the studio. Then Jungyeop-hyung called me in. He wanted to talk about my schedule.

**SUNGGYU**

Really? What did he say?

**WOOHYUN**

Same old.

_As Sunggyu settles into the couch, Woohyun emerges from the kitchen with a bowl in his hand and two spoons._

**WOOHYUN**

Too much free time.

**SUNGGYU**

Woohyun, you’re promoting as Infinite and a solo-artist. You don’t have any free time.

_Woohyun sits beside him, handing Sunggyu a spoon._

**WOOHYUN**

For you? I’d make an extra hour in the day.

_He leans over and kisses Sunggyu on the cheek as Sunggyu frowns at him._

**SUNGGYU**

Are you happy?

**WOOHYUN**

_(Scoffs)_

Off course I am.

_Woohyun smiles and looks at him as his smile wavers._

**WOOHYUN**

Did something happen?

_Sunggyu shakes his head._

**WOOHYUN**

Then eat.

_Woohyun looks at the television and completely misses the look of utter guilt ghosting Sunggyu’s face._


	17. Chapter 17

INT: INFINITE’S DORM – WOOHYUN’S ROOM - EVENING

_Woohyun is folding his laundry in his room when the door opens and he turns around, freezing at the sight of Yoongi._

**WOOHYUN**

_(Gulps)_

You’re not supposed to be here.

**YOONGI**

Just hear me out.

**WOOHYUN**

Please go before Sunggyu-hyung gets home.

_He walks over to the door and tries to open it but the door is locked. He jiggles it again before he stops and looks at Yoongi._

**WOOHYUN**

Open the door, Min Yoongi.

 

INT: INFINITE’S DORM – SITTING ROOM – EVENING

_Sunggyu and Jimin are seated on the same couch but on opposite ends. Jimin sitting up, back rod-straight and hands on his knees while Sunggyu leans on his side, switching from channel to channel in discomfort. Finally, he switches it off._

**SUNGGYU**

So… are you going to talk to me or just sit there like there are scorpions on the couch?

**JIMIN**

You’re talking to me now?

**SUNGGYU**

I’m sorry about what I said.

**JIMIN**

You said I should walk the other way when I saw.

_Woohyun’s room door rattles and they both look up at it._

**SUNGGYU**

Do you want something to drink?

_Jimin shakes his head._

**SUNGGYU**

Should I turn the TV back on or…?

_Jimin shakes his head again._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Sighs)_

Work with me here. It’s really disturbing to see you almost behaving like a grown up. Where’s the smiley, happy chimchim?

_As if it were possible, Jimin tenses up even more._

**SUNGGYU**

Fine. Be that way.

_Sunggyu gets up to go. As he passes by, Jimin grabs his hand and he stops. He looks down on Jimin who has his eyes on his own laps as if he doesn’t want to look up at Sunggyu._

**JIMIN**

You said hurtful things, hyung.

**SUNGGYU**

I know.

**JIMIN**

I trusted you and you were mean to me-

_Sunggyu squats before him, not taking his hand out of Jimin’s as he holds the one hand in both of his._

**SUNGGYU**

I’m sorry. You were right. About everything. I’ve been treating Woohyun badly and when you pointed that out, I felt like I needed to hurt you too.

**JIMIN**

_(Scoffs)_

Sounds like something Yoongi-hyung would say.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Smiles)_

I guess we do have that in common.

**JIMIN**

_(Raises an eyebrow)_

Are you kidding me? You’re both grandpas, you’re grouchy, you’re spoilt and love to be pampered but you grumble every time someone tries to spoil just so you can pretend you don’t like it. You’re both talented, you’re workaholics. You’re lazy. You’re bullies. You-

**SUNGGYU**

_(Covers Jimin’s mouth)_

Okay, you can stop now. Jeesshhh. I’m beginning to miss when you were quiet.

_Jimin shakes his head out of Sunggyu’s hands but continues to sit, frowning._

**SUNGGYU**

I’ll be better. I’ll do better. I promise.

_Jimin nods as a loud grunt sounds from Woohyun’s room causing the two of them to look up again._

**SUNGGYU**

That didn’t take long.

**JIMIN**

Yoongi-hyung was sorta pent up.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Raises his eyebrows)_

Because he doesn’t have a boyfriend.

**JIMIN**

_(Blushes)_

It’s not just that. There’s stuff that they do together. Stuff that he doesn’t do with me.

_Sunggyu tilts his head in confusion._

**SUNGGYU**

What kind of stuff?

_Jimin goes even redder._

**JIMIN**

Woohyun-hyung… _(Whispers)_ dominates him.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Smiles Slyly)_

Really?

_They look at the door again._

**JIMIN**

He likes it. I take control of our sex sometimes but, apparently, Woohyun-hyung takes it a bit further. Like pain-play and stuff.

**SUNGGYU**

Hunh!

**JIMIN**

You look surprised. He doesn’t do that with you?

**SUNGGYU**

It’s the other way around with us.

**JIMIN**

Right. True.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Looks at Jimin)_

I wonder what they look like together.

**JIMIN**

Me too. _(Licks his lips)_ Is it weird that I want to see?

**SUNGGYU**

_(Scoffs)_

No. _(Hesitates)_ Is it?

**JIMIN**

I don’t know.

_Smack!_

_They look at the door again._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Frowns)_

I’m having trouble picturing it. You’re sure Woohyun’s the dom?

**JIMIN**

_(Nods)_

Yes.

**SUNGGYU**

Should we look?

**JIMIN**

You locked the door. If you turn the key, they’d know.

**SUNGGYU**

But Woohyun invited me to join them before. Maybe they won’t mind.

**JIMIN**

_(Looks torn)_

I don’t know. Shouldn’t we… like… discuss it first? I feel creepy right now.

_Smack!_

**SUNGGYU**

We don’t have to watch. But no one said we couldn’t listen.

 

HOURS LATER:

INT: INFINITE’S DORM – WOOHYUN’S ROOM - NIGHT

_Yoongi lies in a puddle of sweat and dried cum with his hands bound above his head to the head of the bed. Woohyun’s lying across him, tugging softly at his hair and watching it fall back on Yoongi’s head._

**YOONGI**

I’m sorry I locked you guys up.

**WOOHYUN**

I know. Your million and one messages told me.

**YOONGI**

I thought I was helping.

**WOOHYUN**

You did. In a way.

**YOONGI**

You guys talked?

**WOOHYUN**

I got him angry… which I suppose is a good thing. He’d spent the past four years pretending like I never hurt him so at least he lashed out. I finally got my punishment.

_Yoongi turns his head and looks at Woohyun._

**YOONGI**

Losing me was punishment?

**WOOHYUN**

The very best kind.

_He leans up and kisses Yoongi on the lips._

**YOONGI**

Sunggyu-sunbae is scary. He told me that he doesn’t use violence to keep you guys in line but I have to say, his right hook is very effective.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Scoffs)_

His right hook sucks. You’re just as soft as he is.

**YOONGI**

_(Looks down at Woohyun)_

So _he’s_ the soft one among you two?

_Woohyun blushes and turns his head away._

**WOOHYUN**

He doesn’t need violence to not be the soft one.

**YOONGI**

That’s what he said.

_They snigger in silence before it transforms into giggles._

**YOONGI**

Jimin said he spoke to him. They had a fight. I think. He was very sketchy on the details.

_Woohyun raises his body on his elbows and looks down on Yoongi._

**WOOHYUN**

Jimin fought with Sunggyu-hyung? Why?

**YOONGI**

Because of us, I guess. He just told me that Sunggyu-sunbae wanted to talk to me and then when I tried to press for details, he got sad and wouldn’t give me a straight answer.

_Woohyun lies back down and continues to play with Yoongi’s hair._

**WOOHYUN**

Should we shower and then eat or eat then shower?

**YOONGI**

Shower. What if one of your members is home? What if one of them comes home and finds us… urgh? _(Shivers in disgust)_ Let’s shower first.

 

ABOUT HALF AN HOUR LATER:

INT: INFINITE’S DORM – KITCHEN – NIGHT

_Yoongi and Woohyun enter the kitchen to find Jimin at the stove, dressed in Woohyun’s apron as he handles a frying pan and a pot of sauce. He looks back at them and grins._

**YOONGI**

_(Surprised)_

What are you doing? _(Walks over to him)_ What are you still doing here? You were supposed to go. Did you wait for me?

_He kisses Jimin on the cheek and Jimin smugly returns to his sauce. Sunggyu clears his throat behind them and Yoongi turns around, eyes wide with shock. He watches Sunggyu wrap his hands around Woohyun’s middle as Woohyun takes a bite of Sunggyu’s bread._

**YOONGI**

Uh… Sunbae, I didn’t see you there.

_Yoongi bows._

**SUNGGYU**

Am I still sunbae? Yoongi, you just fucked my boyfriend.

_Yoongi looks at Woohyun beseechingly. Woohyun shrugs and moves over to see what Jimin is doing._

**YOONGI**

I… I don’t know what- Sunggyu-sshi?

_Sunggyu hisses and drops the bread in his hand._

**SUNGGYU**

That’s even worse.

_Meanwhile, beside Yoongi:_

**WOOHYUN**

_(Whines)_

You’re not supposed to use this apron to cook sauce, Jimin. You’ll ruin it.

**JIMIN**

But it was the only one I found.

**WOOHYUN**

If you’re going to enter someone’s kitchen, ask questions, Jimin.

**JIMIN**

_(Whines)_

Hyung.

_Meanwhile, Yoongi is still standing where he was, looking uncomfortable as Sunggyu waits._

**YOONGI**

So… what am I supposed to… call you?

**WOOHYUN**

I swear to God, Park Jimin, if you get one smudge on it, I’m going to fry your toes in hot oil.

**SUNGGYU**

Hyung, Yoongi. You should call me hyung.


End file.
